<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Ever Wake Me Up by Conflict_Corvus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498004">Don’t Ever Wake Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflict_Corvus/pseuds/Conflict_Corvus'>Conflict_Corvus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roblox (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albert/Flamingo, Multi, Roblox - Freeform, Roblox Myths, just uploading for a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflict_Corvus/pseuds/Conflict_Corvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple roblox myths/reader! Cross posted on wattpad. Where it is currently unpublished. Kiss and confess to many a myth! Written back when I had no idea how to write established relationships and only wrote confessions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Multiple/reader, Reader Insert - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will not be fixing spelling errors. I wrote this a long while ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I will not fix spelling errors. All authors notes are from its original posting on wattpad. I’m not changing it or updating it. Sorry!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Didn’t Mean To Stare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Chuck Lloyd x Reader based on a dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~The Time Loop Isnt In This Story, And Chuck Cannot Speak To Sandra, You Cannot See The Readers Thoughts To Avoid Spoilers... Enjoy &lt;3~</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Chuck!" you hummed, your dear friend sitting across from you. He had handed you a small porcelain, painted-flower cup of tea. Your friend was Chuck Lloyd, the only person who was ever there for you. You may have been a popular YouTuber, but the subs didn't know you... as you. </p><p>"No worries! I'm glad you decided to come around." he smiled lightly. leaving his own porcelain cup untouched. the paint was chipped, and small cracks climbed up the cups white, flower patterned sides like veins.</p><p>"I'm glad I came, sir." you responded, eyes meeting his glowing yellow ones. he shifted a bit in his seat, smiling at you.</p><p>"Don't be so formal, Y/N. Please, We've been friends for a while now. Call me Chuck." he chuckled, staring at you, with golden, glowing eyes. Like the stars in the galaxies distant from your own.  The mysterious lands beyond the planets around the star earth swirls around. A small nervous blush painted your cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry Chuck,  I didn't wish to be Ill-Mannered." you admitted, shyly hanging your head over the beautiful cup. </p><p>"Tis alright, how have you been, Y/N?" Chuck asked, continuing to look at you. Smiling, you lifted your head again. </p><p>"Sorry, Why I've been great! I have been posting more, the fans.... Enjoy shipping.... us." you mumbled. though Chuck had no social media, you taught him about all he needed to understand. A gleam of rosy red Appeared over Chuck's features.</p><p>"Of course, you said the people loved to do that, didn't you?" He murmured "Well I hope its going well for you,"</p><p>"I was actually planning to do a livestream today." you smiled, taking a small sip of your tea. Surprisingly... It tasted of citrusy rose petals. A nice change from the usual bland oolong tea flavor flamingo usually brought for Chuck. "Well, I was. Its getting late. by the time I get home most of my viewers will be asleep. I chose to visit you instead, any time with you, Chuck, is wonderful." you added. </p><p>"What? You didn't have to come if you had other plans!" he sighed, looking at you with a sorry expression. </p><p>"n-no! Chuck! I wanted to hang out with you! I'd choose you over anything!" You yelped, as your friend stood up, slightly hitting the table, spilling a bit of his full tea cup. </p><p>"Oh- I- Sorry, Y/N, I didn't mean to do that." He bowed in apology. walking over to the kitchen counters, still in an area where you could speak clearly. </p><p>"It okay Chuck! I love ya!" you said happily, hoping dearly he was alright. Chuck jumped again and dropped a cup. Turning quickly to face you.</p><p>"Y-you what? y-" he began to ramble, you said you loved him all the time. usually it was just in a family type way, this reaction was new. </p><p>"N-not in that way!" you quickly responded. Chuck calmed himself, and quickly picked up the cup he dropped.</p><p>"I'm sorry dear Y/N, I don't know what's wrong with me today." he apologized, smiling to you, though his eyes glowing duller than usual.</p><p>"I do have a love interest though..." you admitted, giggling slightly, and standing up.</p><p>"you- do you now?" Chuck asked, facing away. You turned your head to see if you could catch a glimpse of his face. He turned his head a bit away further. </p><p>"Its rude to stare, Y/N." He added, causing you to quickly turn away, averting your eyes. your heart painted over with layers of worry. Chuck was the only person you had anymore.</p><p>"S-sorry..." was the only word you could mumble. He gave you an apologetic look. frowning. "If I'm going to do this livestream I should go now, thank you so much for out time together today Chuck." you thanked, smiling.</p><p>"I'd like to join you sometime, since your fans seem to enjoy 'shipping' us." he chuckled, walking to see you out. </p><p>"CHUCK THIS IS PERFECT THEN! I have my computer in my bag anyway!" You happily yelped, surprising chuck, causing him to jump backwards, shoulders raised in alarm. "S-sorry Chuck...."</p><p>"N-no no! all is alright. And... yes I'd love that Y/N." You and Chuck set up everything, a spot on the ground, some cushions, and your computer. You began the Q&amp;A livestream.</p><p>"Hey everybody! Here with Chuck Lloyd! Today we will answer any questions you have. Want to give us a silly dare? Send us a link of you doing a kind deed and we will allow you a dare!" You greeted, Chuck smiled and waves to the camera. You and Chuck proceeded to answer questions, until one certain person came along.</p><p>"Who do you guys like, explain them."</p><p>"oh, my, well-" Chuck quickly cut you off.</p><p>"Its rude to ask personal questions, and bad manners makes for bad guests!" He growled, angry out of the blue.</p><p>"C-Chuck! its okay!" you soothed. the took a large breath. "I wont say who I like..... but ill explain them. They are one of the only people who stuck with me. who is there for me when I need him.... I've known him for so long... but of course I am probably not their type. or somebody they will ever see more than a friend." you chuckled dryly. Chuck opened his mouth, as if to speak, but turned away. </p><p>"Well, next question!" You chirped.</p><p>BIGDUNKUS DONATED 100$</p><p>"AHHH OH MY GOD THANK YOOOOOU!" you yelped. Chuck chuckles from beside you.</p><p>BIGDUNKUS: that was a good deed, I would like to give a dare.</p><p>"of course." Chuck hummed.</p><p>BIGDUNKUS: kiss. with lips. you and chuck, Y/N. </p><p>You jumped. This couldn't be real. Your first kiss. With your CRUSH. AND best friend. </p><p>"just a moment, we will talk about this!" you smiled. muting your mic for the computer so nobody could hear, along with facing the camera away. The chat was blowing up. Turning to Chuck, you saw his face. He was a bright shade of imperial red. Hands slightly over his face.</p><p>"Chuck? we don't have to do it, we can tell him to give another dare...." You encouraged, Heart beating as you reached to put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Its.... its okay. lets do it." he uncovered his face. looking back at you with a nervous glance.</p><p>"Okay. Lets do it." you smiled. hugging Chuck in support. He quickly hugged back. Releasing him, you turned back on the mic and fixed the camera angle. </p><p>"Okay. We decided to do it." You blushed. the fans BLEW UP about this, not a single comment was against it. You adjusted so you were facing Chuck, and he did the same. You slightly leaned forward but changed your mind and covered your face, Blushing A million layers of carmine red. Chuck gently grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands away, pressing his lips to yours. A little roughly. But you sank into it. After a long, silent moment, he let you go. spurting a million apologetic words. The comments. Blew. Up.</p><p>"Hey! its okay chuck." you reassured. ignoring the bright RGB red on your face. Along with his. you two quickly continued. no more dares appeared. finally after a while you two put away the items. and ended the stream.</p><p>"Its very late. It would be dangerous to drive at this time, would you like to stay, Y/N?" Chuck questioned.</p><p>"oh, yes sure!" you responded. </p><p>nothing. he stood there blankly.</p><p>staring.</p><p>"Chuck?" nothing. He continued to stare.</p><p>"Chuck....?" you tried once more. he snapped out of it and let out a small "ah!" he corrected his posture.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry Y/N.... that was odd of me." He apologized. you sighed. stepping closer to him.</p><p>"Chuck, obviously you are distracted." You sassed.</p><p>"Yes I guess.... I mean... Earlier? when we...."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I liked it, I cant.... I'm sorry dear, lets get you set up before it strikes 5:30."Chuck changed the subject, attempting to pass by to the closet. But you grabbed his shoulder. </p><p>"Chuck, no we need to talk about how you feel!" you urged, emotions meant to much to you. Chuck turned to you,</p><p>"I cant- its- I've always- all my words are scrambled...." he rambled, his words in no certain path.</p><p>"Chuck can I admit something? the person I love IS you. I was hurt when you reacted so spooked when I said I loved you...." You murmured.</p><p>"I-I didn't mean to stare, dear. I mean.... I... I loved it. the thing- I mean... kissing. ah its too late for this...." he sighed, adjusting his messy posture once more.</p><p>"Chuck, the way I feel doesn't affect us does it?" You covered you face with your hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N.... no... We will always be together." He promised. moving your hands away as he did earlier, pressing his lips to yours, softer. this time. he broke it, another blush on his face. you smiled, hugging him.</p><p>"Chuck. I love you. and this time I mean it differently." you rambled.</p><p>"I love you, and this time... I mean it differently." He responded, like a vow.</p><p> </p><p>~I didn't mean to stare~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voices Keep Screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: I very happily credit MegChanOwO for requesting this!)</p><p>"Would you stay here a minute, Y/N?" asked Chuck. Your close friend. War veteran. And only a little bit crazy. But either way, You loved him.</p><p>"Yes of course Chuck!" You chirped, sitting down in one of four birch chairs around a birch table. all painted with white, chipping paint. Chipped to a point it was difficult to ignore. The whole set placed away in the corner of the kitchen. Chuck replied with a faint, Yet noticeable smile, Then walked towards a door painted better then the table and chairs, though older. Noticeable by the obvious dents and pieces of missing wood around the doors white frame. This door you had never entered. Though you and chuck were very close. You gladly respected his denial of entrance whenever you asked. You were at a point you no longer did ask. Though like a spider, you could constantly feel the curiosity climbing up your back. Chuck had always assured it was merely his basement, there only for laundry. </p><p>Unfortunately, you were picked from your thoughts by a loud thud from the staircase. Followed by some loud footsteps. Then a thud against the door. Fear engulfed you like a climbing fire. Standing up, slowly and surely, you stepped backwards. Step by Step towards the doorway connecting the living room and kitchen. The door quickly flung open, causing you to fall back. though quickly and clumsily catching yourself. Standing, hands holding the arched doorway. Chuck fell to his knees as he exited the door to the 'basement.'</p><p>"Chuck?" You spoke up. The urge to step closer and help him up was overpowered by the weighted air of fear around your shoulders.</p><p>"STOP IT!" Chuck yelled, stammering. He slowly stood up, his head snapping toward you. Chuck began to step forward. Stepping back in unison, you stared, horrified. </p><p>"Erm... Chuck?" You rambled. Swallowing hard.</p><p>"SHE" he took a large step. Your back hit the door, though he was still at a distance Equal to that of the end of the couch closest to the kitchen. </p><p>"WONT," he took another abominating step. </p><p>"SHUT" he held up his arm, shaking and quivering aggressively. His eyes were glowing a bright, flooding yellow. You winced, horrified that your closet friend would act in such a brash and unexpected way.</p><p>"UP!" he yelled out, at each word he took another large, irate step. until finally he managed to grip your shoulders and pull you forward and then slam you backwards against the wooden door. You could only release a pained grunt, as you fell limply against the door. Chuck froze in place. His eyes changing from violent yellow-orange, back to the mellow and soft shade he commonly had. Chuck stepped back, staring with horror at his own palms. Shakily, you turned your head upwards at him. stuck, painfully in a hunched position against the door. Chuck's eyes widened. He heaved a breath, covering his eyes with his hands. Though the pain was detestable and horrendous, you forced through it and stood up. Shaking aggressively due to the pain in your spine, you reached at chuck and grabbed his shoulder. The pain slowly flooded away. All pain is temporary. Chuck tried with a flimsy shake you get your hand off. But you refused to leave him like this. Fear was still creating an unmistakable aura around you. But due to your courageous nature, you hugged chuck. Allowing him to softly cry against your shoulder. </p><p>"Ch-Chuck why did you do that?" you attempted to get some sort of answer out of him. Chuck didn't move his hands from his tearful eyes.</p><p>"Sandra, she.... I didn't do that-" Chuck stammered, his voice still holding sovereignty. But a bit smaller, quieter at the given moment.</p><p>"Sandra.... Sandra cant do anything to you Chuck." You reassured. Though highly confused by the mention of his passed on wife. You could clearly remember him having some kind of conversation with himself on your way to his house that earlier Monday. No other voices were heard with him that day. But he spoke to whoever... as Sandra. Chuck shivered.</p><p>"I can hear her." He murmured. </p><p>"Speak to her."</p><p>"She can take control." He whispered. As if he was trying to make sure he wasn't heard. Chuck attempted to shift away from your hug. But you refused. Holding onto his soft-sobbing figure. He was indeed a bit taller, but that did not stop you. For he was hunched, making him slightly closer to your level. If not lower.</p><p>"Chuck...." You spoke. Unable to say else, due to realization... fear... confusion... and worst of all worry.</p><p> "Chuck you cant let her control you," you quietly commanded, at this point the pain had finally fully disappeared. Though a twinge-feeling was left behind. Silence stayed dominant within the room.</p><p>"Will you stay here tonight?" Chuck questioned, slowly calming down.</p><p>"Yes, of course." You answered, quietly, in hopes of keeping him calm.</p><p>"Good, because you seem to keep her away." He replied shakily.</p><p>"Sandra?"</p><p>"Yes, she.... doesn't do anything when you are here. I find you special, maybe she does too." Chuck responded, finally moving from his hunched over and eye-covered position to hug you back. </p><p>"You think I'm special?" You asked, making eye contact with his soft yellow glowing eyes.</p><p>"I always have," he responded. "I didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"when your here... the voices finally stop screaming." Chuck murmured.  narrowing his eyes. You softly smiled. Hugging him tighter. Safe in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Early Bird Catching The Worm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EmmetCult/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N so personally I am an atheist, but I will be enforcing religion in this one chapter due to the religious nature of the cult family, I am going by catholic religion, if I get something wrong, feel free to correct me! enjoy! (ᗒᗨᗕ))</p><p> </p><p>Your left foot hit the ground, creating a muffled crunch in the snow. Step by step towards the large building that saved you. You had lived with a... toxic romantic partner. You had escaped that and called the police on them. Later joining the church, which later on managed to make you feel better. You were no longer affected by what had happened in the past. Opening the large, Mural painted wooden door, you entered the large chapel. it was the average church. You continued to walk. Up towards the church stage. To the left of the piano was a storage room, leading off to another hall. Where the bible study classes were held. You had been there once due to having to pick up your (Sisters/Brothers/Cousins) son for them. You stepped carefully down the long walkway between both rows of wooden pews in the nave, the place where the attendees sit. Up towards the raised platform holding the altar. Emmett would commonly stand there. sometimes standing between the pews to tell a story between bible passages. He once was angry people would lie at confession, and he asked the church-goers to read the passage john 45. Unfortunately... that passage did not exist. That next Sunday. He laughed and asked if anyone had read it. </p><p>You continued up to the pew closest to the altar. Taking a seat and kicking down the step for kneeling when the pastor commanded such for a prayer.</p><p>"Ah, L/N, your here early." spoke a deep, male voice. Turning your head upwards, you responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Pastor Emmett." you smiled up to him. </p><p>"Would you mind helping me carry in the reading altar?" He asked, he was a man with no time for small talk. He stared down at your sitting figure with his wide, hollow eyes. And unusual, insane smile. Though he was indeed very handsome despite the slightly frightening features.</p><p>"Why yes of course sir." You nodded, pulling yourself up, and turning to the blue eyed man. </p><p>"Wonderful, follow." He commanded. Leading you up the raised altar platform, And towards the back room near the piano. In silence due to lack of an idea of what to say, you followed him to the back. Distracted by the odd cleanliness of his licorice black suit. He stopped before the altar usually to the right on a more raised up platform, where another priest would read off that days passages of the bible. Also where the nativity scene would be laid at the base of almost every Christmas. </p><p>"Here, I'll take the larger end." Emmett commanded, walking around it and placing his hands below the carved alter. Making a small nodding motion with his head. His brushed back hair slightly fell forward into his face. He straightened his lanky body to brush it back again. Then placed his hands back below the alter for a good position to carry it. He was a very tall man, thus causing his to be very crouched waiting for you to pick up the end that would go against to ground. You followed the motion and picked up the other end. Both of you standing in unison. His end of the Alter slightly more raised up due to his tall stature. </p><p>"This way," He motioned towards the doorway that led out to the raised area the main alter was on. </p><p>"Okay-" You took a slow step, in the purpose of allowing him to walk in unison with you. You and Emmett walked carefully through the doorway, coming out onto the main alter platform, beside the piano. Getting a proud nod from Emmett, you attempted to step back. He was not prepared, and accidently made a brash motion forward. The wooden edge slipped against your palm and caused it to cut open slightly, and begin to release a steady, slow, and non-alarming stream of blood.</p><p>"E-Emmett put it down real quick...." You asked him. He nodded, and together you put down the alter in the middle of the main alter platform/stage. </p><p>"What happened Y/N?" he asked, walking around the now placed down alter towards you. You held up your cut palm and examined it, turning it multiple ways to see how deep it was. Luckily, it was defiantly nothing to worry about just yet, if you acted on it quickly.</p><p>"I got my palm hurt." you said, continuing to examine you left palm, the one which was cut.</p><p>"I didn't mean to lacerate you," Emmett apologized.</p><p>"No worries, it isn't disadvantageous just yet." You replied, looking up at him, though keeping your hand held up before you. Emmett stepped forward and took your wrist, examining the cut himself, which slid from just above your thumb, down to above your wrist. The sudden contact caused your face to flush a rosy pink.</p><p>"We have bandages, before we continue moving this, we should get them." he explained, releasing you. </p><p>"Thanks Emmett." You smiled, accidentally locking eyes with him, your E/C eyes staring towards his blue glossy ones, which he returned the stare. The ravishing red dripping from your hand.</p><p>"L-lets get to it then." he coughed, narrowing his blue eyes away. You flushed once more.</p><p>"Ah, sorry sir." You chuckled softly, following the tall man back into the room beside the back grand piano. He walked to a cupboard next to the closet where the vestments were. From behind him you could see that all the supplies for the church was within it. Such as the bread and wine for the Eucharist. Emmett took hold of a roll of bandages, then stood up. Shutting the cabinet. Emmett stepped towards you, nervously motioning for you to hand him your left palm. Nodding, you shyly held out your hand. He began to wrap the soft cotton bandages around your hand, giving about two layers. Then holding the extra between his teeth, tearing it with a loud ripping of fabric. He finished by tying it securely with a small bow. </p><p>"Thank you Emmett!" you smiled up at him.</p><p>"Honored to help," he responded, Smiling back, "You've been very loyal to the church, Y/N." he added.</p><p>"I had trouble in my past, the church has helped me greatly overlook it." </p><p>"Really? An honor to know we have helped."</p><p>"thank you, you really have." You responded happily.</p><p>"I believe we could be friends," he nervously spoke.</p><p>"Yes, that would be great!" your face of jollity caused him to laugh under his breath, which, in all honesty was a very melodic sound to you.</p><p>"Now lets continue moving that alter. People will be coming very soon," He finished, nodding his head towards the door. Smiling softly.</p><p>"Of course, Emmett."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Healer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saintdas/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/n: hello! This is a request made by the lovely unknown_artist077! Unfortunately, this one is a female reader, so my male friends this chapter is maybe not the best to read. Don't worry! This will be the only chapter that isn't non-binary. <br/>Want to request? Message me a character, and a small plot idea! Enjoyyyyyy! (^w^) )</p><p> </p><p>Saint laid against the large maple tree, slowly holding his lanky fingers to his wounded, gashed chest. He had gotten hurt defending the campsite from a wolf. His friends had escaped. But he was less lucky. Trees on all sides, dark brown, and leaves fallen on the grass blanket that was the forest floor. The starry night broke off most chances he had for being saved. As the forest was the land of the dead, where spirits dwell, according to local legend, Saint sat tall. Leaning back his head against an old elder tree root. To keep blood from flowing out too much. The sound of distant rustling, a more fluid sounding, purposeful sound gave saint a hint of hope. Though death did not scare him. He had expected it when he agreed to go into hiding with his fellow tribe members. Another soft rustling sounded a bit closer, a bit towards his left. Saint shut his eyes. And moved his head slightly downwards to seem dead, in case the animal creeping closer was actually the wolf, returning with bloody matted fur, there to get the final kill. Saint had not killed the attacking creature. He respected its life too much. Due to him moving his head, his mask shifted, making to eyeholes unable to be seen out of, laying around his forehead.</p><p>"Sir? Why are you sleeping in the woods?" A voice! An angelic, soft, female voice. Obvious by the lack of deepness in the flow of words. Saint slowly moved his hands from the gash, and up to his head adjusting his mask.</p><p>"I seem to be hurt, please help." He quietly begged. Her eyes widened, and she quickly helped the taller man up, allowing him to rest against a tall elder tree.</p><p>"Its perfect that I was the one who found you, I actually have medical supplies! don't ask why." she rambled, shy to be helping a complete stranger, and one as tall and intimidating as Saint. Though he sounded very kind.</p><p>"I am asking," he responded, softly. He seemed so tired.</p><p>"Well, I ran away... I'm Y/N!" she giggled, Saint turned his head away, feeling a very unfamiliar pang in his chest whenever she spoke.</p><p>"That's too bad. I am Saint Das." he responded, turning back to her. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. She slowly began to apply some sort of cleaning chemical to the wound, the gash through his short was bad enough to a point she was able to help him with it on. Saint was soothed by the relief that awkwardness was avoided. Saint turned his head up towards the winding forest. Trees In every spot, and the night air cold and a vexing, eerie sound of the breeze. where have my friends gone to...?  The cold winds would have surely kept them from going too far. </p><p>"Can you spin?" </p><p>"What?" Saint stared at her in surprise. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion beneath his mask.</p><p>"I- I MEAN- I mean can you spin so I can apply these bandages? you clothes may need to be washed after you heal..." she murmured shyly. Afraid saint was angry.</p><p>"I- okay..." he followed her command and softly spun around, her holding the roll of bandages. she had pinned the end through a tiny hole in his shirt using a safety pin, so that the bandages would be easier to put on. Due to how if she had not, the one end would have quickly fallen off. and applying would be much more awkward. Saint stopped spinning after a moment. Allowing the female to adjust the bandages.</p><p>"What are you doing in the woods hurt Mr. Saint?" she asked, tying the end of the bandage into a tight, perfect little bow.</p><p>"Me and my friends are travelling." He responded, pushing away from the tree, "I thank you for your assistance, Y/N" he said her name, and it rolled off his tongue like he was meant to say it.</p><p>"Travelling huh? could I... come with?" she begged, making puppy eyes with her almost glowing E/C eyes. he bit his lip, scared of what to say.</p><p>"You may not understand out beliefs." he murmured.</p><p>"oh... I get it." she sighed "sorry I just need somewhere to go." she smiled, apologizing profusely. </p><p>"Well, I guess we could teach thee our ways." he sighed, giving up. He could now allow the poor girl to be on her own, "You helped me, I cannot leave you be." he smiled beneath his stone mask.</p><p>"HOORAY! your great Mr. Saint Das! Your the only one whose ever been so nice to me!" She yelped happily, hugging him with great force, he hugged back gently, a bit in pain. Though she did not know she had hit his wound. She quickly pulled away shocked.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I must be annoying you!"</p><p>"In no way are you, dear." He reassured. She smiled.</p><p>"Well, since we have time, will you start to teach me your group?"</p><p>"of course- well, we all wear-" he began to explain, smiling at how fascinated she was by each story, and rule, name and memory he shared to her. It seems fate had plans. For it had brought him a healer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Run Away From Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selozar/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(HIIIIIIIII OKAY IM SORRY, so i decided to make my own version of flamingo and Alone_Travelers Christmas party! If you don't celebrate Christmas, that's okay! I can make one that isn't Christmas ;v;</p><p>You can request a one-shot by messaging me or commenting! ENJOYYYY!)</p><p>"Hello!" Flamingo greeted the creepy, odd man. Alone_Traveller.</p><p>"Hi," Alone greeted. Attempting to peek behind Albert. All around them was the snowy white grass, with nothing but occasional trees in the distance, and around the Umber-brown house. Nothing too interesting.</p><p>"Is it okay I brought a guest this Christmas?" asked Albert, motioning behind him. where the short, friendly person was hiding. </p><p>"What is name?" asked Alone. But you were distracted, somebody was doing a kind of classical ballroom dance by themself in the window. They were either too hidden in the dark, or they had a completely obsidian shade complexion. and were wearing a white and black sweater. along with a nice hat. They turned their head so fluid and surely at the window and jumped in fear, pulling at the red curtain and hiding behind it, shyly.  you yourself hid a bit further behind Albert.</p><p>"This is Y/N!" Albert pushed them forward, creating a small mound of clumped snow in front of you as he pushed you forward.</p><p>"They is welcome come also." Alone spoke, turning towards the house "now you follow." he commanded. Albert motioned for you to follow. you kept behind the taller penguin man. Scared for your life. Alone was very intimidating. Tall, Long legged, Hollow eyed and sinister. You had never met him before, and from how it seems, you wished you didn't.</p><p>"Selozar is learn how dance." Alone tried to start conversation, opening the dark wooden door. The warmth hit you like a hug. The fireplace was running, the tree was lit, and the one from earlier... He was there, he was very average height. But something about him was so oddly interesting.</p><p>"Is this Selozar?" You whispered to Albert. He gladly bent down a bit to listen.</p><p>"Yep!" He whispered in response. </p><p>"Why are whispering?" Alone questioned, his voice was deep, but his ability to speak in fluid sentences was very limited.</p><p>"They were asking a question," Albert explained, standing tall again.</p><p>"Why not us put pets in room together for talk?" Alone asked, Selozar was hiding slightly between the arch between the kitchen and the living room, on the right side of the room.</p><p>"pets?" Albert awkwardly shifted.</p><p>"Why not us put friends in room together for talk?" Alone corrected. A moment of odd silence filled the room. Finally albert spoke.</p><p>"Okay, Y/N needs friends anyways!" he shrugged. Suddenly, Alone pulled out a sword. Turning to the Selozar guy, he made an odd head motion. Selozar scrambled into another room. Rushing and sweating uncomfortably.</p><p>"Well? is Y/N go do follow?" Alone turned around to Albert and you, putting away the giant sword. Albert gently poked at your shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, don't worry Y/N!" Albert encouraged, you nodded and walked after Selozar, up the stairs and into small room, after looking through a few doors, failing to find him. You found him in an odd, slightly messy room.</p><p>"Mr. Selozar?" you whispered, scared to speak up. Selozar lifted his head and looked at you. he was leaning against an old wooden framed bed. with old stiff white pillows. And a wool blanket. All seemed so unkempt and Messy. A pool of dry blood rest into the carpet. Near a spikey broken piece of wood that looked detrimental. </p><p>"I was told to follow you..." You murmured, sitting down close in front of him. He shyly shifted backwards and buried his head in his jacket. You scooted back, slightly teary in the eyes, scared he hated you, or was afraid of you. He seemed to notice this, and made a waving motion with his hands. Shaking his head. For the first time, spoke.</p><p>"I didn't mean to make you sad." he apologized. his voice was whispery, and sounded like the soft melody of dripping water. Calming and gentle.</p><p>"You didn't- I'm just sensitive." You giggled in response wiping away the tears. You smiled to him, and he shuffled shyly.</p><p>"Please.... save me...." He mumbled. Almost unheard by you. Luckily, you did hear it.</p><p>"We can run together." you whispered back, "I don't want to go home. We can go together!" </p><p>He made a motion of thank you, though he seemed to dull again.</p><p>"But we know nothing of each other." he responded quietly.</p><p>"We understand each other, Being trapped. We can learn..." You promised softly. He hugged you quickly, so thankful for you coming. </p><p>"he can hear us-" Selozar suddenly perked his head up, alarmed.</p><p>"He- Alone Traveler?" You began, but Selozar had reacted quickly, just as the wooden door flew open, Selozar grabbed you hand and quickly spun you, having you fall into his arms. he picked you up bridal style. Both of you facing the window, he quickly kicked open the window and jumped out, landing so softly in the snow below one may think he was a ninja. You held on tight, horrified as the yelling of Alone echoed from the house. Selozar ran as fast as he could with you in his arms. never to go back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stealer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone_Traveller/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(AHHHH IM SO SORRY THIS ISNT GOOD. I wrote this during a 40 min class. so I was having a story plot fight with my podmate, and wrote this. So reader lives in a facility, they are insane. though... not. they create these odd realities, all taking place in the room they had been in for years. and one reality, their mind gave them alone traveler. ENJOY IM SORRY ITS NOT VERY GOOD ;v;)</p><p> </p><p>A fire of red, a light of no end.</p><p>That was life for Y/N. Trapped behind the scenes as others played with Y/N's life in their hands. Nothing mattered anymore.</p><p>"Wake," A voice commanded. Unfamiliar, just like every other voice they heard over their years behind the glass of an experiment. Forgetting every inconsequential sound. Y/N stumbled upwards, looking around the completely empty white room, eyes landing gently on the glass. Showing the other side of the world. The rest of the facility. </p><p>Though something was off. Blood, they had seen it so many times. But behind the glass stood a tall, lanky figure. Dark eyed and skinny. Snow shade skin, And a white sweater to match. Stained with crimson red. Y/N yelped in fear, pressing against the furthest padded wall from the window.</p><p>"NO. I save." The man responded. It seemed he had a speech issue, messing up his words. The man reached for the panel outside the horrible glass wall that Y/N was forced to look out of. Carefully, Y/N stepped closer to the glass, fearfully staring at the murderer. The one who killed their torturers. Y/N spoke no words, though thankful for their hero, a  bad chemical injection had caused any form of speech to be painful. The man pressed a few buttons, and the door that had never opened... opened. It slid into the wall and made room to walk through. Close to tears, half fearful and half thankful, Y/N stepped out for the first time in ages. </p><p>"You come with me. You only one who not crazy. I need helps, you be helps." The man spoke abruptly, beginning to turn around. Y/N reacted too quick for him to finish the motion, and hugged him tightly. Not familiar with it, only hugging him from the memory of two scientists Y/N had watched. The tall man winced, but merely patted their back.</p><p>"I sorry, my name alone. You name?" He asked, a bit nicer. Y/N nodded, pointing to the sign above their door.</p><p>"Did not see, am sorry." Alone Added, looking at the shown sign. "I protect now." He promised, the world began to shimmer and fade... until the world escaped from their fingers.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>A fire of red, a light of no end.</p><p>That was life for Y/N. Trapped behind the scenes as others played with Y/N's life in their hands. Nothing mattered anymore.</p><p>"Wake up Y/N." A voice commanded. Unfamiliar, just like every other voice they heard over their years behind the glass of an experiment. Forgetting every inconsequential sound. Y/N stumbled upwards, looking around the completely empty white room, eyes landing gently on the glass. Showing the other side of the world. The rest of the facility. </p><p>"We must begin our tests, Y/n." Spoke the scientist who was always the one to test on Y/N. Just another day. Another fake reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Green Eyed Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G0z/reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grass was burnt by cigarettes thrown away like utter garbage. By the one who caused it all,</p><p>Running away. The only plan you had. And that had ended with the gift of happiness. Given to you by the most unexpected person.</p><p>And so it begins.</p><p>~</p><p>The fall had not hurt you. Merely scarred you. Though it seemed as if it had been miles down. Forgetting the fear that had engulfed you, you stood up slowly. Only to fall back against the clean grass. I was numbed by the fall. You thought. Blinking away the blurs. Though your sight stayed difficult. A brown stick like blur sat in the distance, possibly connecting two platforms...? There were many platforms, other swirls of green... Some other colors mixed over, buildings per chance? Though there was no time to think. One more try!  You begged to the end lands, the pain had finally hit, you were not okay. </p><p>But something... Somebody... Picked you up, gently holding your head to the chest, in order to keep you comfy. There was a chance. Some kind of savior... Some kind of life. Some kind of protection. No more pain, for safety had found you at your worst. </p><p>~</p><p>"Are you okay~?" Chirped a voice... kind of scratchy? Happy? And for the first time, somebody sounded friendly. Opening your eyes in a gentle flutter, the figure before you took form. They almost made you feel like the insanity had taken over. He was a clown, red haired, doctor headlight, wonderful RBG green eyes. Like emeralds they shone. His skin makeup caused him an unrealistic snow-white skin shade. Mixing just fine with a circus neck frill, and a pretty pink trick rose. The room was the average doctors office. And that dark, chemical smell of blood confirmed the idea.</p><p>"Yes, I am alright..." You replied. Turning you E/C gaze back to the odd figure before your weak self. A hospital bed, a clown is a doctor huh?  You pondered, making eye contact with the clown's shiny eyes. They stung of a past of pain, but a future of wonder. The most amazing thing you had ever seen.</p><p>"I sure hope so! You had fallen! Oh- I'm G0z!" They introduced. G0z...? </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Y/N!" You smiled... Smiled! For once life had gifted you with happiness, and not pain. Life even gave you an angel.</p><p>"Hi Y/N! You've been asleep for a week or so? Well welcome to the circus!" G0z welcomed, the enthusiastic tone never faltered. Eyes of green holding a smile almost more wide then the one on his face. The eyes...!  You couldn't stop looking at them.</p><p>"The circus? Isn't this a doctors office?" You asked, examining the room once more. The smell was an obvious doctors office thing, and the room was another obvious sign. but the music was soft, distant. There is circus music! </p><p>"Well the office is only a small part of the circus! When you get better, I can show you, then bring you home!"</p><p>"I don't want to go home..."</p><p>"Why not?" He asked, a little bit more sad. He pulled over the stool of the doctors table, and sat down, A faltering smile on his face.</p><p>"I have a feeling you know why." You sighed "May we speak of something else?" You narrowed you E/C eyes, taking a breath of relief that life was finally looking up for you, and yet... could be taken away so easily. G0z looked away, sad. An expression that didn't fit his smile-perfect face. He nodded.</p><p>"Yes I do get it. You wouldn't hate to join the circus would you?" His smile returned. Hitting your heart like an arrow. He really is an angel.</p><p>"I would... I would love that!" The realization hit. You had somewhere to go. Despite the pain you felt, the happiness you felt was so overpowering. G0z smiled widely.</p><p>"I have so much to teach you about my friends, Y/N! You'll be so happy here!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We Each Value Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masqueraze/reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(ACK 500 reads! I only expected about 3! THANK YOUUUUU!!!! so this was requested by Unknown_Artist077! AHHHH I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE.also i decided i will accept flamingo x reader requests too, because he scares me XD. so yeeeeeeeeeeee enjoy!)</p><p> </p><p>The room was a roman architect. Poles holding up the high ceilings, stone stairs, And scattered tables. Though only one mattered. And it seemed that you had managed to get there. You were a person of elegant nature. Somebody though introverted, was very respected among your peers. And that had landed you at the table of the king of elegance and grace. The man who sat clad in purple, gold and black. Masked and mysterious. Sat up straight. The man who respected dance and song. That could only be Masqueraze. </p><p>The elegant man raised his hand in commandment of silence. All the figures around the table fell in a silence of which you could hear a pin drop. Masqueraze looked at each person in turn. A cold, stabbing shiver ran down your spin as his soft, yet commanding gold eyes landed on you, only to move to the figure beside you. Then the next. And the next. And the last.</p><p>"We begin soon. I am honored to be surrounded by such noble people this evening." He hummed, His voice was deep. Yet so decorous. The people around the table erupted in a series of soft thanks. You included murmured a shy thank you. Once more, Masqueraze raised his hand to shut the people up.</p><p>"Our first riddle." He began, closing his eyes gently. Then opening them only to land on you. He stared so calmly at you, as if being noticed was not a worry or notice in his mind. But you were less confident than he, turning away and staring down at the empty china plate. Unable to stop an embarrassed blush from crossing your face out of uncomfortableness. Masqueraze continued, continuing to softly watch you.</p><p>"What are Kong, Lear and Nat Cole considered when addressed as 3?" His voice filled the room. Like a song. You knew the answer like the back of your palm, for books were your only savior. And the bible had been in reach more times then could be counted. You shyly raised your hand, and he quickly took action on this. For he had been watching you still.</p><p>"Answer, L/N." Masqueraze commanded. Lifting your head you shakily made eye contact with him. </p><p>"T-the three kings....." You murmured. He did not seem to hear. </p><p>"Speak up dear." The word dear sent a shiver down your spine. He shouldn't be scary! He seemed to be more welcoming then anything. Though someway... he scared you.</p><p>"T-T-The three kings!" you responded louder. Gaining the tiniest bit confidence.</p><p>"You had the answer quickly. Tell me, What is the highest rank of an angel in Cristian theology?" He asked, crossing his legs in his seat, sitting straight. His eyes held a very curious stare through the mask.</p><p>"S-Seraphim." You responded, twiddling your thumbs beneath the table. At last, Masqueraze broke eye contact. instead staring tranquilly at the patterns in the stone of the roman building.</p><p>"You are noble and wise. Stay afterwards. Please leave your seat." He commanded.</p><p>"Wh-what?" You blushed, embarrassed that you were to give up your seat. When you had answered correct none the less!</p><p>"Your knowledge is clear, and i wish to speak to you afterwards. You have answered faster then anyone in party-past. You have answered, And proven your worth. Please stand and watch" Masqueraze replied without a single mistake in his words. Clearly somebody you do not disobey. Replying with a soft 'yes sir', you stood, for the rest of the party you watched as people fumbled their words, and answered incorrectly, gaining glares from peers. But the whole time, Masqueraze was giving you small glances, and faint smiles. He clearly respected you, an honor.</p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>The people who you had been surrounded by at the table began to leave, giving you swift nods and smiles of respect. Each person bowing to you before leaving through the door beside where you stood twiddling your thumbs. Finally, each person was gone, leaving only the man of tranquility and you.</p><p>"You are noble. Your first name?" He asked, the invitations had only asked for last names.</p><p>"I-its Y/N, sir." you responded, bowing slightly in respect to him.</p><p>"No need to be so respectful. I believe in smarts and knowledge dear Y/N. I have a feeling you understand, yes?" He asked, making clear eye contact with you through his fetching mask.</p><p>"I do... Books and reading have become half of my life." You responded shyly. staring back. Afraid of showing bad manners. Masqueraze began to hum. This motion caused you to finally notice the beautiful music in the distance. A soft, classical melody.</p><p>"I believe we have much in common, we can be friends. Do you like music?" He asked. Nodding gently, he took your hand.</p><p>"How about dancing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-It is state law in my home state to learn dancing in grade school, but i do not remember how." You admitted. He took your other hand. He clearly could see the blush on your face, but said nothing of it.</p><p>"May i teach you my friend?" He asked, gently tugging you towards the open area, where murals were painted on a glossy floor. Which was in front of the stairs leading to that same table you had sat at before. </p><p>"Y-yes sir." You nodded.</p><p>"Yes, friend. We are friends, dear." He smiled. Clearly there was something special between you and him. Each who valued knowledge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Help Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SaintDas/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I apologize for lack of chapters being made in the recent days! Lucky for me, I have 2 snow days tomorrow and Thursday, so chapters will be made! I also opened and ask circus in the sky tumblr blog! EEEE EXCITED! This one was requested by MegChanOwO! They have been very supportive through the development of the book so far!)</p><p>The night was cold. The graveyard colder. As if it had its own shield trapping the nights freezing air. Two people stood on a mural of a Wiccan star. Red, and dark much like the other things in the graveyard. </p><p>The two figures were close friends. In fact, nobody could beat their friendship. One may even assume they were in love. </p><p>SaintDas looked out at the graves. Names worn by the years.</p><p>"It hurts to see the dead sometimes." He spoke, turning to you. The one who stood beside him. </p><p>"You knew all of them didn't you?" You asked softly.</p><p>"I've seen friends come and go." He sighed, closing his eyes beneath the mask. All were required to wear it, but due to an allergic issue with dust, and the masks collecting so much of it, you did not need to. Though one special was being made for you.</p><p>"You...." You began to speak, not realizing he wasn't finished. He continued. And you stopped speaking, knowing he would be annoyed by you interrupting him.</p><p>"But that is alright. Though I have seen death in years and years past, I have somebody now who I know will not leave me. Intentionally that is." He turned his head so surely and fluidly, his motions almost seemed not human.<br/>Though you knew he was indeed human. At least to your knowledge. He was just very confident in himself. </p><p>"Who would that be? You aren't extremely close to anyone in the tribe." You murmured, questioning the figure of higher authority.</p><p>"I guess you could say love is closer than 'extremely close.'" He crossed his arms behind his back. Watching the stars of the distant words.</p><p>"Love huh?" You thought for a lonely. Then crossed your arms im front of and made a motion of thought, staring at the graves, rusting away. A long silence took over. You being the one to break it.</p><p>"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking?" You looked up through the eyes of the mask he wore. His staring down at you. Though you could see his eyes, the color was broke off by the mesh, covering them to hide it against the mask. </p><p>"I think you know them better then I." He hummed. Turning back to the graves. Mysterious, and authoritative as always. He was a saint. And he really did act a saintly way.</p><p>"I don't know anyone well in this tribe, Saint, do you not trust me?" You sighed, thinking about everyone else in the tribe. Could it be that new recruit, Zef? Or that person who brought fresh tomatoes the other week?</p><p>"Who do you know best, in this world."</p><p>"Well my family and myself." You responded.</p><p>"You have your answer." He chuckled. You blushed a bright red and stared wide eyed. Looking into his eyes, as he stared back. </p><p>"EW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY FAMILY?"</p><p>"what- Y/N no!!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Need To Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Z00zy/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Usually I write in my laptop, so since this was written on iPod it may be different, much more text based! Enjoyyyyyy~!!!!)</p><p>You were fairly new to the circus. But, you lived it either way. The people made you happy, and finally... you were free from your past mistakes</p><p>What were you doing at the moment?<br/>Sometimes you just need a moment of silence. To cry. As G0z always said to you, "it's okay to cry!."</p><p>You were sitting in the forest next to the wonderful cherry blossom tree. You enjoyed coming to the tree to listen to music as the petals fell around you. As they did almost always in the perfect spring that constantly stayed on the one island. Nobody would bother to talk to you when you were there. Except for one person. The one who kept you happy. Speak of the devil, footsteps echoed in your ears, as a figure plopped in front of you. They gently put their arms out and moved your headphones off your head to your shoulders. </p><p>"HI!" They chirped. Moving your head up, you locked eyes with them.</p><p>"Do you feel sad today?" They asked. It was Z00ZY. The kind, loving, meme making clown. The one who could always make you laugh. </p><p>"No not today. Come sit beside me." You patted the grass gently to your left. And he quickly took the opportunity to sit there. Scrambling over.</p><p>"Z00ZY, you like anime right?"</p><p>"Some!"</p><p>"People always confess under cherry trees, how clique." You chuckled. Z00ZY smiled, not at your joke, but your laugh. Like a rose petal, he felt soft at the sound.</p><p>"It's pretty overused! Mostly in gacha videos though." He responded chirpily. The moon shone bright. The repetitive night time never was a bothered you. In fact it was marvelous, majestic and odd.</p><p>"I actually once wanted to confess under a cherry tree. Is stupid but I guess I just think it would be very special." You admitted. Blushing lightly. For he was unaware of how you felt.</p><p>"That's adorable! You should do it!"  He yelped.</p><p>"I couldn't! I'm 100% sure I'd die."</p><p>"You like somebody then?"</p><p>"Well yeah. I admit I do have a crush."</p><p>"THATS SO CUTE! You have to confess to them under the tree!" He yelled happily. From the way he spoke. It seemed he was excited thinking you liked somebody else.</p><p>But truly he was trying to mask his sadness over the fact.</p><p>"Well from the way they talk, I think they might want me to be with somebody else." You hinted.</p><p>"Oh that's just miserable... you should tell them anyways though! No use holding in your feelings!"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes!" He chirped.</p><p>"You suuuuure?"</p><p>"Yes!" He started to sound irritated. But holding back laughs.</p><p>"Your sureeeeeeeeeee Z00 Z00?"</p><p>"YES IM SURE." He yelled, bursting out laughing. His happiness was radiant, making you laugh along too. </p><p>"Fine. I'll gather my courage and do it. When?" You spoke, finally done laughing.</p><p>"Let's do It now while you have the courage!" He stood up, jumping in excitement. Blushing aggressively, you stood also.</p><p>"N-now?" </p><p>"Yes now! Let's get your crush!"</p><p>"They are already here." You looked down. The winds were soft, as the island of the cherry blossom was immune. The petals fell down around you. What a perfect clique.</p><p>"I was hoping it was me!" Z00zy admitted with shy, blushy laughter. You smiled widely.</p><p>"And I hoped you would notice sooner." You giggled, taking his hands in yours. </p><p>"Well I hope we can.... I guess... be together?" Z00Zy nervously asked, a big dopey grin on his face.</p><p>"I hope so." You smirked.</p><p>Hope was all you needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anything You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone_Traveller/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark empty house.</p><p>That's what it was. While on the run you made the mistake of taking shelter in an old house. Believing that nobody, not even the one trying to kill you could find it. The middle of nowhere was is location.</p><p>But sadly, the owner was to return.</p><p>~<br/>Alone walked boredly up the path to his house. Trotting grumpily. He put his hand on the knob, finding it unlocked. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was clear he hadn't locked it. Unsheathing his giant gun, he walked fearlessly inside. Knowing somehow that he wasn't alone. Though his angered state lasted only a minute, before he saw the cold figure huddled in one of the chairs. They seemed have have not looked around the house for food or blankets. A blue, freezing hue laid like a blush on their face. Alone didn't care for helping people. But for once he did so. Walking up the stairs, he took a quick stride into Selozar's room and took the blanket. Being sure to avoid the many non-evaporated puddles of blood Selozar would spit up. A horrifying sight, honestly. </p><p>Returning to the shivering figure, Alone put the blanket on them. Watching as the color slowly returned from the heat trapping blanket. He made sure to tie it around them very tight. Though the person still seemed unresponsive and cold. Alone thought a moment.</p><p>"Stay, i get hat." He commanded. Turning back towards the stairs and walking up. This time to his own room. Finding a furred hunting cap, he walked downstairs, taking a moment to peek in ulreana's room to be sure there were no "fun dip" packets he could be smoking. Then, Alone returned to the figure. Putting the hat on their head. They managed to look upwards, staring at Alone scared, though understanding his hospitality meant he was no danger to them. The figure continued to shiver. The cold of that day was unbeatable. Alone sighed, turning a bit to the right, to the stone brick fireplace. Pulling an unlit match from the box above the fireplace, he snapped it against the box, causing it to light. Then chucked it aggressively into the unlit fireplace. The wood quickly caught fire. And the flames began to climb up the chimney, licking the bricks. As fire will reach as high as it can. Like a spider, it climbs.</p><p>The person finally spoke, causing Alone to turn to them with a dull, creepy, but genuine smile.</p><p>"T-thanks.... I'm y/n.... I'm sorry for intruding." You murmured. Looking very cold and scared.</p><p>"You still not warm?"</p><p>"Not y-yet.... im sure I'll-" You were cut off. Alone had sat in front of the chair you sat in, just between you and the fire, then pulled you down towards him. Yelping, you fell into his lap. An embarrassing moment for anyone. </p><p>"I will help." He promised. "With everything you need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Feelings Forgot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JackCult/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: HiIiiIiIiiIiIIiI ack okay welp. I apologize my latest chapters aren't as good as they once were! My computer is broken and I need to get it fixed! I write better on computer. I need to do that soon because my friend who likes roleplay doesn't like myths, so she won't let us do a roblox myth rp ;v; and wattpad is a good equivalent activity!Ah sorry I'm rambling! ENJOY THIS STORY REQUESTED BY hello_there_stalker!!!!!!! :DDDD)</p><p>"Glad you could make it Y/N!" Jack smiled. There you stood. In the mudroom of the cult family, right front Jack himself. Your friend. Emmett had allowed Jack to have you over while he and the others went away. Now it was just you and him.</p><p>"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. His average goofy smile on his face.</p><p>"Hmm... I'm not good at picking things to do!" You whined. Frowning over-dramatically. Hunching forward with a pout. Jack laughed, he always found the smallest things funnier then they even were. But today he seemed slightly more dull. The features on his face were clear thanks to the ominous lighting being behind you, thus shining the light on his face directly. You stopped. Oddly distracted by his sad features.</p><p>"You don't look so happy today, are you alright?" You asked. Worried for your friend. His eyes widened a moment. His shoulders tensed. Not expecting the question.</p><p>"I'm alright! I JUST laughed didn't I?" He relaxed, making a goofy motion of thought. Though his sadness was obviously there.</p><p>"You just look sad...." You murmured. Looking down.</p><p>"Oh.... yeah I should have considered that."</p><p>"Jack, are you okay?"</p><p>"I just.... I'm struggling with something." He smiled half-heartedly. Turning his head in the direction of the couch. Understanding the motion, you followed him and sat next to him.</p><p>"Jaaaaaaack please talk to me about it." You pouted. Your puppy eyes were unbeatable!</p><p>"fIiiIne!" He whined. Sighing, "Emmett says the way I feel about somebody is a sin." </p><p>"Well how to you feel for them?"</p><p>"I like them a lot! Like a crush...? But Emmett says that my crush is against the Bible some way." He looked down, his sadness so much more clear. </p><p>"Love is against the rules?!" You snapped angrily. "Why would it be lagainst the rules? Having a crush isn't breaking any rules!"</p><p>"Woah woah calm down Y/N! Emmett said apparently my crush belongs to somebody else. And your not allowed to steal and stuff...." he responded, curling up into a ball. You took a moment to think. Jack had a few friends. Though, it was clear he didn't like them that way. He preferred to hang out with you and Albert much more.  You three were always hanging out in a group. Emmett even th- oh. Right. O H. OKAY.</p><p>"Jack do you like Albert or me by chance?" You asked. Blushing slightly a soft imperial red shade. Jack turned bright red. Seems you embarrassed him!</p><p>"Well.... yeah." He twiddled his thumbs. He was goofy, but still easy to embarrass.</p><p>"Yeah I thought so. Since Emmett thinks me and Albert are a thing." You giggled. The shade of red on your face deepening. Jack smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, You aren't though right? And my stupid feelings won't ruin us will it?" He asked, looking honest-to-god scared.</p><p>"Albert and I aren't a thing. And it defiantly won't ruin us! In fact I'm honored!" You joked. Causing you both to laugh. </p><p>"Yeah, let's just forget this." Jack chuckled. </p><p>"First, let me just say I feel the same way." You admitted, "now we can forget this."</p><p>"Well now I don't really wanna forget it!" He joked, "but if your just saying this out of pity, it's fine! You don't have to."</p><p>"It's not pity! Even if you look like crap."</p><p>"Oh you!" He punched your shoulder jokingly.</p><p>"Well, I guess we just don't forget." You smiled stupidly at him.</p><p>"And what good will that do?" He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Well....." You fiddled shyly, as he had done earlier, "your crush wasn't against the Bible like Emmett said...." you fell sideways purposely and used his lap as as a pillow. Jack burst out laughing.</p><p>"Okay. Guess I'm a pillow." He said. Moving his arms so they weren't bothering you. </p><p>You both laid calmly in thought. Neither of you bothering to speak. At some point, you both fell asleep. Only to be found by Emmett who returned later that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. There Will Always Be Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SaintDas/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N this was requested by Unknown_Artist077! It was REALLY fun to write this one, because it made me blush while writing certain parts! ;v; well anyways I'm going on a trip with my family. so I'll probably be writing a lot of chapters in the car. Expect multiple chapters to be posted once I return to WiFi! :D)</p><p>"WATCH OUT!" The familiar voice of the saint yelled out to you. But the whirring in your head distracted you to a point of conscious-unconsciousness. Saint jumped at you, shoving you out of the way as the creature came barreling towards you. A creature with shadow gray-black fur and murderous, bloodshot pink eyes. Saint had grabbed you and hugged you, rolling to safety at a grave before releasing you. Quickly checking you, Saint stood up and ran at the creature, wrapping his arms tightly around its neck. Almost like he was hugging it. He began to tighten his grip little by little until a sickening crunch was heard, and the large black furred beast fell limp. Saint ran to you, and began to check you, giving none of his attention to the attacker.</p><p>"Y/N! I can't believe it- I'm sorry I didn't expect that thing to come! You aren't hurt right?!" He begged, shaking you gently. As was everything else he did. Your mind slowly collected itself. And your turned up to his masked face. </p><p>"I-I'm alright. You actually saved me..." You coughed, then smiled to him. Begin he knew you were alright. The graveyard was now still, quiet and chilly as it always was.</p><p>"I- really?" He tensed a bit in surprise. Then relaxed, and laughed quietly. </p><p>"Yeah.... that could have killed me. It had two rows of teeth top and bottom, and by the looks of it it's head had a layer of bone OUTSIDE the body, that thing could have snapped me." You thought, remembering the layout of the creature. Saint breathed a horrified breath of relief that your life had been protected.</p><p>"We don't know what that thing it, we must warn the rest of the tribe." Saint thought aloud. </p><p>"Yeah, that's our best move right now... how can I repay you for saving me?" You asked. You wouldn't let this go!</p><p>"You won't forget that will you?" </p><p>"Nope! And I'm gonna keep trying to repay you no matter what?"</p><p>"I don't believe you can give me what I want." He chuckled, standing up. His motions were almost robotic. Sure and confident like no other. Every movement had a purpose. Saint was the type who refused to take a footstep that wouldn't benefit him and others.</p><p>"Well? You- ow-" you attempted to stand, using the dusty grave as support. A large gash was in your side. Which you hadn't noticed. Guess the reason you were dizzy was clear now. You had been gashed by the large claw of the monster.</p><p>"Y/N!" Saint turned back to you, putting his hands on your shoulders. You looked down, the blood was on your hands. Your blood. Blood. Ew. Gross.</p><p>Saint hurried upwards and to a tent located off to the side of the graveyard, where you and Saint had been camping when the monster attacked. Running back to your side, he was holding a large cotton square to absorb blood, and bandages.</p><p>"This might sound weird...." Saint murmured. You awkwardly lifted your shirt to show only your stomach.</p><p>"That's works." He chuckled awkwardly, putting the square down on the wound, then wrapping the bandages around your stomach, holding down the square to the wound. You dropped your shirt.</p><p>"Saved me again huh? Blood loss isn't healthy." You giggled. Saint chuckled, though you would never see the awkward blush he had while helping you out.</p><p>"You weren't hurt?" You asked, suddenly worried.</p><p>"No, because unlike you I have dodging skill!" He teased. Poking your nose.</p><p>"Okay okay fine! I admit I suck at dodging...." You admitted through giggles, "so what do you want as payment anyways?"</p><p>"I thought I told you you aren't able to give me what I want." He sighed.</p><p>"Well at least tell me it!" You tried to sit up, succeeding thanks to the support of the gravestone behind you.</p><p>"I want you to be happy and safe, but I can't keep you safe forever. There will always be pain. There will always be hurt." He spoke quietly. Your face flushed RBG red. Quickly hugging him. Almost so frantically it was a tackle hug. Saint jumped in surprise. And you let him go. </p><p>"That's the cutest thing ever!" You yelped, still blushing from the embarrassment.</p><p>"It's what I really want. So, I'll try my best to give it to you." He lifted his mask to the point his mouth was visible, he took your cheek in his hand and moved your face to his, pressing his lips to yours. gently kissing you. If it was even possible, your face would be even more red. He broke the kiss and dropped the mask again.</p><p>"It's a promise." He added. Probably smiling like a total doofus under the mask. You smiled wide, stupidly, but adorably. </p><p>~The promise of a guardian angel~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dance In Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selozar/reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parties,</p><p>Loud rooms full of people talking. </p><p>This one was different. Masqueraze had decided to throw a ballroom party. And invite all his fellow myths to come. </p><p>You, being a recent member of the circus in the sky had been able to come. </p><p>You ended up hiding in a hallway hidden in the furthest wall. Almost invisible from tables and people standing and talking. Blocking the way.</p><p>The room you had decided to hide in was empty mostly. A large room with pillars holding flower vases in each corner, a snow shade wall, and glossy, mural glass floor. A blue and purple and many other colored mural of a man  throwing beached starfish back into the ocean. Which Maskeruaze had been inspired to create because of a piece of literature. The lights in the room were dimmed, and it seemed nobody else was there. Speed walking across the room in your (F/C) (DRESS/TUX). You sat, back against the pillar in the back left corner. The soft waltzes and ballroom songs were faint in this room. Thanks to soundproof padding beneath the wallpaper. Though due to the open door, the music could faintly be heard. </p><p>"I-is anyone in here?" A voice, whispery and soft. Though deep. The owner of the voice stood in the doorway. Wearing an oversized sweater and dress pants. They had a skin shade comparable to obsidian. Their face was nonexistent. Though, they could speak somehow. Interesting.</p><p>"I'm here." You mumbled, standing up from the corner. The person blushed bright red, clearly he had problems in the public. </p><p>"I-is it okay if I intrude? Just hide here?" He asked. Voice like a music box. He clearly felt weird talking to a stranger. Supported by the fact his face was more red then obsidian at that moment.</p><p>"Yeah, are you afraid of crowded areas too?" You asked. Trying to somehow make him more comfortable around you.</p><p>"Yeah...." he murmured "I do like dancing a lot.... but I'm too scared to dance with so many people nearby....." he admitted, fiddling slightly as he examined the wallpaper and flowerpots from his spot in front of you.</p><p>"You like dancing?" You asked surprised. But thinking about it more, he seemed like he enjoyed the arts.</p><p>"Y-yeah...." he nodded. Tucking his sleeve inside the other to look like a Minecraft villager, an odd habit. </p><p>"C-can you show me?" You asked, it was embarrassing to ask, but you had come to a ball without any knowledge of how to dance. </p><p>"Sure!" He perked up moving over to you. </p><p>"Y-you don't mind if I directly teach you, d-do you?" He murmured shyly. Lifting his hands up, hesitant to do anything.</p><p>"Of course!" You smiled, following his gentle directions. He directed your left hand to his shoulder, and intertwined your right with his hand, then put his other on your waist. He began to direct you, step by step. Memorizing each step, you tried your best to match his directions. </p><p>After an hour, (the party was to last 3 hours, all the way to midnight.) Selozar had gotten you to learn the full dance. Both of you having the time of your lives. Of course somebody had to ruin that.</p><p>"Selozar! Stop dance with them and come! We leave!" Commanded a tall, lanky figure in the doorway. Their features blurry at such a distance. Selozar released you, apologizing profusely he scrambled, scared to the taller man. </p><p>"Wait! What's your name?" You asked, desperate not to let him slip away.</p><p>"Selozar!" He said, his happiness from dancing with you was faded from the presence of the other man.</p><p>"I'm Y/N, I hope I see you again..." you told Selozar. Selozar blushed a faint shade of red. </p><p>"I hope so too..." he agreed, the taller man pulled Selozar away from you. Muttering a prayer you could see him again, you began to repeat the steps of the dance on your own, for the next time you met him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You Are Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noli/Readee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night was a living nightmare. Living in a house where nobody cared, fights and shattered dreams scattered all over the house. One thing kept you going.</p><p>Your dreams. </p><p>A shrine nearby the local park worshipped Noli. The man of darkness. Though your dysfunctional family was Christian, you decided to worship Noli. Everyday you weren't too sad go visit the shrine, you would go and pray to him. Begging to be taken away, and swept off your feet.</p><p>Today?</p><p>Valentine's Day! Cold, there was snow this year. Weather freezing, but you pushed through it. Bundled up in a parka, boots and mittens. (obviously not caring of color coordination.)</p><p>The snow, soft and fresh white crunches beneath your feet. Night was arriving. The blue of the sky faded to a soft pink, orange and light green mix over the hills, where the sun was making way for the cold night moon.</p><p>Finally, you stopped at the shrine. Staring into the cold eyes of stone Noli. Slowly, you bent down in the snow. Dropping to your knees before the shrine. </p><p>"Uh, hi Noli. It's me again. Y/N..." You murmured. The stone eyes stared down at you. As if silently listening.</p><p>"I guess... it's Valentine's Day. So I thought.... I would ask one last time for you to help me. After this I'll stop asking." You murmured. A large gust of wind pushed by. Almost knocking you over. Grabbing at the stone statues outstretched hand, (its pose was as if presenting a small dove.) but the winds pushed further. Swirling to a point you were forced to close your eyes. The wind stopped abruptly. And it quickly transferred to a warm climate. No more winds. The stone statues hands were now soft, human. Slowly, and scared you opened your eyes. There stood a completely vantablack-pitch black color. Instead of hair, a flaming mist seemed to swept back like hair. A crown with obsidian jewels was on his head.  This was Noli, THE NOLI.</p><p>And what was awkward was that you were sitting on your knees, hands in his.</p><p>"Happy?" He asked. His voice was dark and slightly distorted. Deep and echoey.</p><p>"V-very... thank you my lord." You mumbled as he pulled you up. Though, he continued to hold your hands. It made you blush, though you said nothing of it.</p><p>"I've been watching you, every prayer. Your persistent. Though I learned much of you." He grinned. Okay, creepy. That's creepy. Really creepy.</p><p>"That's.... um thanks for helping me.... can you send me to the city..... so I can try and live there?" You asked, desperate to leave.</p><p>"Oh no no no. You said 'I'll do anything to get away.' And your in MY temple now." He laughed.</p><p>"I changed my mind! I want to go home!" You begged.</p><p>"Seriously? I scare you?" He sighed, "Well, I'm bored of the mortals, so, why not marry one?" He smirked.</p><p>"Yeah no." You struggled, eyes wide with fear as you tried oh so hard to shove away from his grip.  He was powerful, almost inhumanly powerful. Your gaze darted to the floor. Somehow... the world had become a vast land of nothingness.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>His words merely lingered,</p><p>"Stay until you learn to love me." A hissing tone. He wouldn't let you go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It Just Felt Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone_Traveller/reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/N: this chapter is half fluff half comedy ;-;)</p><p>You and your best friend Alone Traveler had been hanging out in your room.</p><p>He had always been very protective. When somebody dared attack/offended you, they always seemed to... disappear. But whenever you asked Alone, he merely said nothing happened and all is well.</p><p>But today you were hanging out in your room. Your bed was in a corner, against a wall on two sides. So you were able to sit on the bed, backs against the left or back wall.</p><p>Sliding off of the short end of the bed not against a wall, you stood gently. Stepping accidentally on a play-mobile piece. Your room was a mess, your hoodies and sweaters were shoved aside in a pile, most not even dirty. Stray pencils and markers laid by a large box of art supplies, and a collectors play-mobile setup had been dropping pieces thanks to your 1 year old long hair Maine Coon-Tabby walking through the set all the time.</p><p>(A/N: This is my real cat :D)</p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom," you told Alone, who merely nodded. You walked out the open, white painted door, and into the hallway.</p><p>~Alone's POV~</p><p>Okay. There was my chance. Standing up I ran to the pile of hoodies and sweaters that was shoved in a corner. Picking up a dark grey one, with neon orange stripes on the arms, and a neon pink hood. I put it on quickly, proudly putting my hands on my hips. Then, I took my chance to take a big ol whiff of the hoodie, burying my face in the cupcake smell. </p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Y/N smells like cupcakes. They told me they use a body spray so they don't smell like crap. Well it smells like cupcakes. I could smell that heck for ages. Unfortunately I had forgotten that time was a thing.</p><p>Yeah I would have sniffed that hoodie for ages.</p><p>Y/N stood in the doorway, staring at me. I have a speech issue, so commonly my words can be odd and mixed.</p><p>"Y/N! Hi? You back.....?" I mumbled, I tried to avoid the fact I was just sniffing the hell outta that hoodie.</p><p>"Um, Alone, are you....? Is that my hoodie?" Y/N looked confused. Cute! They were kinda blushing. Of course, I was sniffing a hoodie THEY owned. So that made sense. Cute anyways. They had an eyebrow raised, and their eyes slightly wide. THAT WAS CUTE TOO!</p><p>"Yes." I simply responded. Easy! That would work right? If I just say yes they wouldn't know that I literally stabbed the life out of everyone who hurt them and that I'm probably in love with them to a point that... well as I said, I stab people. </p><p>Fun.</p><p>"Alone, Why?" Y/N was staring at me. Crap. Okay do I be honest? Ummm.....</p><p>"Yes." I responded stupidly.</p><p>"That DOESNT answer me." They laughed.</p><p>"I'm smelling it." I admitted. Y/N blushed bright red and puffed out their cheeks adorably. YEP EVERY MOVEMENT THEY MAKE IS CUTE</p><p>YE-</p><p>YEAH-</p><p>YEAH SHUT UP MOM!</p><p>I SNIFF WHO I WANT!</p><p>"W-why would you smell my hoodie?" They asked. Twiddling their thumbs. </p><p>"Yeeeeeeeees?" I said. Having no idea what else to do. </p><p>"Do you like me.....?" They asked. Leaning against the boring doorframe. </p><p>"YES." I yelled almost immediately. My mind worked for me.</p><p>"Okay.... keep that on then." They walked to their bed. Sitting back down against their wall. I sat beside them in the hoodie which was large even for my tall figure.</p><p>Y/N let their head fall on my shoulder, making my face light up. I couldn't see their adorable because they had their hands over their face. We sat in silence. Me in their hoodie. </p><p>Hella awkward. But in some way, it just felt like the moment was right. Them resting on my shoulder. And me.... just there for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. That Was The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maskqerauze/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's nice you agreed to coming downtown with me Maskqueraze." You smiled. The man had finally agreed to coming to the town with you. He may have preferred classy things and noble people, but somehow, you and him had become friends.</p><p>You being a small anime-loving artist.</p><p>And him being a classy man of literature. </p><p>Different, yet similar in such special, yet amazing ways. </p><p>You and him had stopped in a bookstore. You obviously had different tastes in books though. The shelves of books were sorted alphabetically. Shelf by shelf. Oak, and colors unimaginable for covers. Some book covers of sunsets, some showed a character, some didn't even display art at all. </p><p>"I was forced." He scoffed under his breath.</p><p>"Forced by the fact I'm so cute!" You teased. He smiled.</p><p>"Okay. Your cute." He admitted. You did not expect that, blushing, you smiled. </p><p>"Glad you think so!" You smiled.</p><p>"You tricked me into saying that!" Maskqueraze scoffed. Blushing a soft rose red. </p><p>"I actually didn't, but it was sweet!" You giggled. You nodded your head to a cafe, which was attached to the bookshop. Of course it had completely different wallpaper and flooring, but it still fit the theming. Masqueraze understood. Walking beside you, soon sitting down at a table just across from you. Standing, he quickly explained he would get the drinks, remembering what you always get. </p><p>"Wow your boyfriend knows you so well! He didn't even have to ask what you want!" A young women giggled. Just now noticeable that she was there. </p><p>"N-no! Me and Maskqueraze are just friends!" You yelped. Stiffening in surprise of her sudden appearance. </p><p>"Really? Because it's so clear how you and fancy pants feel about each other." She smirked. Putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"You and him have this look in your eyes, the way you talk to the other is clear." </p><p>"Okay, I admit I do like him a lot. But I bet he would prefer some fancy person...." you complained. </p><p>"It's clear he loves you!"</p><p>"No way, sure everything about him makes me flutter, like the wings of a butterfly, but I'm sure I could not even reach his standards." You grumbled. You didn't usually share your love life with strangers, but she clearly knew it all was obvious. The lady opened her mouth, then smiled an evil, flirtatious smile. Staring behind you. You had been sitting with your back to the cash registers and employees, shoved in a corner. Her standing beside your table. You turned your head carefully only to panic, seeing Maskqueraze, a bit hunched, blushing miserably. Holding your favorite drink in one hand, and a bland tea in the other.</p><p>"Maskqueraze, your back!" You chuckled nervously. Begging to the heavens that he heard nothing. The lady gave you and evil smirk, and walked away. That jerk! That was her plan the whole time! You cursed under your breath. Masqueraze handed you your drink and sat across from you. Sitting oddly. Which you had never seen him do. His head was slightly turned. In order to look away from you and hide his reddened face. He seemed lost in thought. A long silence stayed between you. Before Maskqueraze couldn't take it anymore </p><p>"You don't really like me do you?" He asked. His face kept its hue of red.</p><p>"Well, yeah but let's forget it." You responded, calm, yet horrified of his response.</p><p>"I can't just forget that." He admitted. Finally making eye contact with you. His eyes were so soft at that moment.</p><p>"Why not? I'd rather I don't lose my only damn friend....." you sighed. Feeling the sting of tears threatening to fall.</p><p>"Y/N I can't just forget your feelings. Especially if I had been feeling the same." He angrily responded, annoyed by your determination to get him to forget.</p><p>"You- you have?" You looked up, feeling the tears finally falling. Maskqueraze stood up quickly and took a step to your chair, pulling you up and hugging you. Nobody else in the coffee shop seemed to notice. As you and Maskqueraze stood there silently, hugging.</p><p>After the long moment, he let you go. </p><p>"We May be so different. But will you be mine?" He practically begged. His eyes looked so relieved, and loving along with his small, yet emotional smile. Clearly, he had waited for this moment.</p><p>"Of course!" You giggled, wiping away the last tears.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You and Maskqueraze were now leaving, after finishing your drinks and having short, yet so meaningful conversations. You two stood up, hand in hand. </p><p>But on the way out the door,</p><p>The lady from earlier sent you an evil smirk.</p><p>Oh that little crapper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuck0/reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(MAINLY TEXT BASED, its mostly the reader being talked about, sorry this one isn't the best chapter ;-;)</p><p>Your eyes gaze feel horrified at the sight before you.</p><p>"Yuck0?" You spoke, shaking violently, reaching for his struggling form. He sat there, coughing blood, and flowers. He sat against the wall right to his window, and left to his bed. Between the two, facing the door where you stood mortified.</p><p>Turning, you screamed.</p><p>"G0Z!" You called, begging somebody do something. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Yuck0 Laid hunched in a ball on his side, the room smelled of hospital needles. As it was the small clinic.</p><p>"Hey Yuck0!" G0z chirped. For he had been standing oddly off to the side of the scale. Reading from a scribbled over paper.</p><p>"G0z? What the actual hell happened?" Yuck0 growled, sitting up slowly to avoid his headache getting worse.</p><p>"You were barfing flowers and blood!" G0z pouted worriedly.</p><p>"What the hell?!"</p><p>"Apparently that's a myth! A disease called hanaki." G0z explained, interested in the myth-become-reality.</p><p>"Well what the hell!" Yuck0 yelled, scoffing in annoyance at his unluckiness.</p><p>"Well...." G0z mumbled "actually this disease happens because of emotions."</p><p>"Emotions? Miss me with that sh**!" </p><p>"Yuck0! Listen! This disease happens when you hold back your feelings for somebody too long."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When you keep back your feelings, think somebody doesn't like you back, or are hopelessly in love with somebody who hates you, this disease can happen. Mach did some math and found that the body is like the code of a game. Your body, whenever you fall in love, rolls for wether this may happen. It has a .000001 chance of happening. With how many people are on this earth, one would think it's more common. But the body also checks for how bad the feelings are. You.... must love somebody really bad."</p><p>"NO!" Yuck0 yelled. Standing up abruptly. "No way- I don't like anyone!"</p><p>"About that. You act much nicer to Y/N than others. And...."</p><p>"Don't tell me you think...."</p><p>"No, we have proof yuck0. Y/N told us they were bringing you a bag of marshmallows they bought you, and opened your door. According to them you were fine when staring deadly out your window. But you turned to them, and everything went downhill. Yuck0 they were so worried!" G0z walked to Yuck0 forcefully making him sit again but pushing down on his shoulders. Yuck0 tripped back down in alarm. </p><p>"So you really think I like them?" He said, finally realizing the possibility.</p><p>"Yeah, it was when they entered."</p><p>"So.... wow-" yuck0 held a hand to his head, very scared and confused.</p><p>"Maybe you aren't as heartless as you thought." G0z chirped.</p><p>"I guess so. I have to tell them." Yuck0 scoffed.</p><p>"Otherwise it will just get worse...."</p><p>"Nothing can be worse then knowing I scare them." Yuck0 sighed. Looking out the window, and into the night from his spot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. You Should Not Be Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuck_Lloyd/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Hey guyyyyyyys! IM SO SORRY, VERY SHORT STORY TODAY :-:.</p><p>So two little things before we start,</p><p>1. If you want to request, don't be afraid to! Seriously, I'm running out of ideas! XD</p><p>2. There is a glitch where the video I put above the title duplicates. So just warning you.</p><p>Enjoy~!!!!!!)</p><p>Stone walls, narrow halls. A twisting maze of passwords and confusing faces.</p><p>Footsteps pounded behind you like a murder threat. Which was what they happened to be. Chuck Lloyd, the man you thought was your best friend was chasing you through what had to be his creepy basement. You made the biggest mistake walking down there when he had left it open.</p><p>"BAD MANNERS MAKES FOR BAD GUESTS!" He roared from a distance behind you. Taking no breaks to let your life just slip away. Feeling the cold tears roll down your face, you continued running. The cold stone kept the room trapped in a forever cold temperature.</p><p>The risen stones managed to catch your foot, throwing you down. Coughing from lack of breath, you sat curled up and scared.</p><p>The footsteps grew ever closer, and ever more angry. Until in your limited vision, stuck staring at the floor, a pair of black dress shoes stopped in front of you.</p><p>"Why did you come down here?" An angered voice spoke, familiar. But much more hateful than usual. He was somebody else at the moment.</p><p>"What the hell are you hiding?!" You yelled, horrified, you looked up. Almost paralyzed from the anger on his face. His eyes glowed violent yellow, instead of the soft yellow it usually sparkled.</p><p>"Forget this, and we can go back to as we were." he growled. </p><p>"I cant just forget this!" You barked. Secrets this dark were not expected from Chuck. He always had seemed to value manners and honesty above all. Chuck began to walk around you in violent steps. Circling like a shark with prey.</p><p>"You'd rather lose everything then allow us be friends?" He scoffed, stopping in front of you and squatting down to glare at you directly.</p><p>"I want to know what this all is... that's all."  You begged, Glaring back, hoping to subdue him into telling you. But he clearly had the advantage.</p><p>Chuck shoved you. Falling on your side out of a sitting, to a crumpled position. Staring in worse fear at the man.</p><p>"You don't need to know anything!" He yelled. Silence overtook you. Examining the bland stone walls and sitting silent before him. He stood angrily, then faded to worried, then faded to full on tears. His eyes changed to the soft yellow they most of the time were, as he bent and sat before you, hugging you abruptly. Crying into your shirt collar.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here Y/N...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. There Was Some Kind Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unstable_Day/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A request from Guestie_666! I'm still getting used to writing the days people, so i will maybe make a second version of this later on :v:)</p><p>"Alright you stay with Unstable! Hope your time is radiant and wonder experience! Sorry to have you babysit him like this." Radiant happily spoke. The house was average that day. But battle had called for the help of most the days union. Leaving you to watch unstable. Since Predicable had been needed to help with gorilla warfare plans. So of course he could not watch Unstable as he commonly did. Leaving you with the job. Being the only one still doing the training to get a gun permit in order to enter the battlegrounds. Unstable had a permit, but sometimes he would start violently twitching and shoot somebody in the union on accident. Thus he had been banned from war. </p><p>You muttered a few words of reassurance to radiant, and watched as he left along with his small group. Which they had split up into. The other groups had left before. Finally, the group (which consisted of Radiant, Placid and Sorrowful) left. Following the before group, (Which consisted of Practical, Unpredictable, and Great.)</p><p>"THEY GO GO FIGHT?" Asked Unstable, who sat propped on his head, legs leaning over the backrest of the couch. Looking as if he had a headache due to all the blood going to his head. </p><p>"Yes, Unstable stop that, you could fall again." You panicked, but Unstable was quicker, he suddenly fell off the couch. Landing on the floor with a small thud.</p><p>"UNSTABLE!" You yelped, running over to him, and sitting at his side.</p><p>"SORRY FALL!" He laughed manically. Then calming, but still breathing heavily with the occasional twitch.</p><p>You crouched at his side worriedly. Checking him over. You took his chin and moved his head, checking him. Having a little trouble in the dull light and light-dulling colors of the house. The boring browns, grays and Russian blue shades.</p><p>"UNSTABLE OKAY!" Unstable reassured. Twitching violently in his spot.</p><p>"Are you sure?" You asked. Eyes glinting with worry. He commonly got hurt. But you would always react in a parental way. Because in some way, you fell In love with his oddness.</p><p>"YES HE GOOD!" He smiled widely, his ushanka hat-ears flopping into his face. You smiled, Relaxing and sitting down beside him, back against the couch. He twitched and lightly hit your side. but not to a point you would bother to react. The both of you sat silent, with Unstable twitching and shaking as he usually did. </p><p>"Unstable? Do you ever think about love?"</p><p>"HE CANT TELL EMOTIONS APART!"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES, BUT I KNOW LOVE YOU!" he smiled innocently, blinking his left eye in a small twitch. Your face turned light red, knowing you shouldn't feel that way about him. And knowing that he meant it in a family way.</p><p>"Like a (Brother/Sister/Sibling?)" You asked, holding a hand loosely over your cheeks and mouth.</p><p>"LIKE (MAMA/PAPA) AND PAPA!" He laughed half-manically, Not noticing his whole face was red at that moment. You chuckled from your spot beside him, turning slightly more red. Knowing you wouldn't seriously be with him. But happy to know there was some kind of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Don’t Slip Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RadiantDay/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(REQUEST FROM MegChanOwO! OKAY ITS SHORT BUT I CRIED WHILE MAKING IT :-:)</p><p>"Radiant!" You yelled, reaching out to him from behind the bars of your new cage. The dark had slowly taken over. Your life destroyed.</p><p>The night affected you, climbing slowly up your body more and more each day. Like spiders, it climbed, breaking your mind.</p><p>Placid was afraid when you got the disease, quickly forcing you into a cage in the facility.</p><p>Radiant was forced to say goodbye.</p><p>~</p><p>"Y/N!" Radiant escaped the grasps of Placid and Unpredictable. Who held him back as you were shoved back against the back wall of your cage. You jumped forward, grabbing the bars of the cage. Him, on the other side grabbed the wrought iron bars as well. Staring at you sadly. </p><p>"YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE!" you sobbed, feeling tears poking at the brim of your eyes.</p><p>"Y/N... we had to..." Radiant looked downward. Putting his forehead against the bar between you.</p><p>Finally the tears fell. You put your own forehead against the bar.</p><p>"Y/N. I didn't want you to get ruined like this... This isn't Radiant at all..." He murmured. You made eye contact, staring sadly into his teary eyes. Placid and Unpredictable narrowed their eyes in shameful apology. Standing back to avoid worsening the moment.</p><p>"Don't leave me..." You begged. coughing once or twice to try and hold back a sob.</p><p>"I don't want to." He reassured, then looking down sadly, "But i have to..."</p><p> </p><p>"You cant... Please... Radiant..." You choked back more sobs, shaking in horror.</p><p>"Y/N... we have to protect the union...." He looked back up to you. In the dark light, his tears shimmered. Rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"IM NOT DANGEROUS!" You yelled, Your eyes stinging horribly from the tears.</p><p>"Y/N... Just remember i love you. Your my radiant jewel...." He smile, but his smile was so depressed.</p><p>"You cant leave me...." You begged again, reaching your uninfected arm between the bars. He grabbed your hand, holding it up to his cheek. </p><p>"Don't leave me Radiant..." You begged again, "Please I don't want to be alone.... I'm scared."</p><p>"Y/N you have to stay strong... I promise to try and heal you.... I'm always here... I'm always here in your heart...."</p><p>"Radiant... don't leave me...." You sobbed, no longer able to choke back the sobs, you held your infected hand to your face. Sobbing into it.</p><p>"Stay strong... Please.... Stay strong my radiant jewel...." He asked, dropping you hand gently from his cheek. But letting it intertwine with his. A moment passed, and he let you go. Stepping back, tears rolling down his cheeks, glittering like small amethysts.</p><p>"Radiant!" You cried, falling to your knees.</p><p>"Y/N in sorry- okay? I promise you'll be okay..." He tried to reach out to you once more, but Placid grabbed his shoulder. For the fear had began to take over you. Your infection absorbed you, turning you slowly into a person of the dark. The pitch black colors climbing you and absorbing your very being. The darkness fell over your face at last, causing you to fall unconsciously on the ground. Mumbling a last few words, before your mind became that of a braindead monster.</p><p>"I- lo- You-Rai-dent...."</p><p>"Y/N-I love you too...." Radiant mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"They are gone, come on." Unpredictable pushed. Radiant nodded, not letting you slip from his mind for even a second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Promise Me This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr. Mach/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(ReeEeEEEeeE its short ACK. [ITS SHORT LIKE ME. IM SHORT XD] WELP 3K READS HOLY CRAP- i actually feel so loved, QVQ, ALSO THIS IS A REQUEST BY DivingMop! enjoyyyyy~&lt;3)</p><p> </p><p>The blue light surrounded your floating body like an evanescent dream. Slowly fading away and dropping you mercilessly on the cold grass ground of the floating island. Your escape from the facility that kept you locked up after attempting an odd ritual for a 'noli' had somehow led you here. Teleported suddenly to a land of dreams. </p><p>Your body laid limp and unresponsive. To scared to make a movement. Somebody, tall and intimidating. Yet a charming aura, black haired and wearing glasses wearing. With a black tux shirt and blacks jeans matched with dress shoes, had found you. </p><p>~The Perspective Of Doctor Mach~</p><p>There laid a small, weak and gaunt individual. Unusual, but shining, determined, half closed E/C eyes. Paired with shiny H/C hair. Interesting. Wasting no time i picked them up, rushing to the top floor of my therapy home, where my dull, schematic bedroom was. Gently i set down the weak figure on my bed, i am not the type to allow people to sleep on a couch. Comfort is important. They laid limply, afraid and feeling mentally forsaken. My best bet was let them be. Stepping almost soundlessly out of the room, i continued on with my day. To return to the innocent, suffering stranger once they had healed their broken mind.</p><p>~Later That Night, Normal Perspective~</p><p>You opened your eyes slowly. You had almost forgotten what happened after your little escapade. You were found, and now in somebody's room. Felling helpless and scared. Tears began to roll like little shining pearls off your cheeks. Having no other idea, you rolled into a ball, crying into your knees. The sound of footsteps entering the room forced you to push as far back against the bedframe as you could, horrified that somebody would see you crying like this, in such a bad time at that.</p><p>"Stranger, please don't cry, I'm helping you." They spoke, their voice deep, yet soft. A small accent of what sounded British. Possibly a parent had come from there. Though it was faint, as if it had faded as he grew. Being far from Britain. And probably hanging around American people. You did not respond to him. Though charming, he could not win the battle between him and your fear.</p><p>"I promise, I'm here to help. Lets start by telling me your name, okay?" He asked, reaching out gently, almost lovingly to you.</p><p>"Y/N...." You whispered. Begging he would not ask you to speak louder.</p><p>"I am Doctor Mach." He greeted, sitting carefully at your side as to not startle you any more.</p><p>"Will you let me help you?" He asked, almost begging.</p><p>"yeah...." You responded. Wiping a few tears from your eyes.</p><p>"I promise I can help." He reassured.</p><p>"I trust you, Mach...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Helping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rust_010/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Rust were peas in a pod, partners in crime. He brought you everywhere, unless he was worried you would be hurt. Unfortunately, the day before, one of Rust's creations had gone rogue and attacked you. Rust had you healing, and now had forced you to sleep in his bed so he could watch your every move.</p><p>That night was cold. The moonlight shone through the crack between the curtains. Lighting up the floor with a faint, dreamy white. Rust laid beside you, sleeping dreamlessly. But you laid awake, thinking of Rust.</p><p>He was protective. Loving and always there to help. But he never seemed to show romantic interest. Tall and threatening. Protective and calm. Blank faced and deep voiced. All things to use when describing him. He was special. He made your heart flutter like butterflies. Your mind soar like birds. Every moment felt like something you didn't deserve.</p><p>"Y/N? You seem to be still awake..." He mumbled sleepily. Opening his eyes gracefully. Most people would take a few moments. But he managed to open his eyes without any tired hesitation.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm awake." You responded. Yawning sleepily. For the sleep you just couldn't get.</p><p>"You need to sleep. Its unhealthy not too." He commanded quietly. Looking angry out of his worry.</p><p>"I just cant sleep." You sighed. Watching as the curtains blew elegantly in the nights wind. Sending a chill down your spine, though the cold didn't hit you. Perhaps you felt sympathy for the curtains being hit by the chilling winds.</p><p>"You must." He spoke dully, sneakily creeping his arms beneath you. Suddenly pulling you against his chest.</p><p>"R-RUST!" you yelped, not expecting him of all people to cuddle you like this.</p><p>"Sh, I'm helping you sleep." He responded abruptly. You fell silent. blushing the most vibrant of reds. You put your forehead against his chest. He placed his chin atop your head, holding you close as if you would disappear into the wind at any moment. As if he would lose you.</p><p>"Rust?"</p><p>"Yes, Y/N?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Same to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Gather Here In Silenxe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selozar/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was painted with a red to yellow fade. The light slightly darkening, as nighttime fell. The sun slowly lowered behind the ocean of the beach. Where you and Selozar sat. </p><p>"Selozar, Isn't it pretty?" You gushed, staring at the painting-like sky. Selozar sat beside you in the sand, sweater stretched over his knees, staring into the soft sunset just as you were.</p><p>"y-yeah..." He murmured. </p><p>You stood up from beside him, staring over into the distant waters.</p><p>"When I die. I want to be sea foam..... to float freely and accumulate just before sunset. I'd chat with the jellyfish.... dance with seaweed...." you sighed. Loving the idea of being so free. The sand was almost fluid under your feet. Feeling as though you could sink through.</p><p>That was the night just before you died. Somehow you had been poisoned. Nobody knew how. Selozar stayed at your side, repeating your sea foam dream to you in your last living moments. But sadly, you didn't make it. </p><p>The night after you died, Selozar went to the beach. Staring at the cold night sky. Stars and all. Remembering the words you told him. The moments you shared.</p><p>He turned to the water. Where sea foam began to gather under the moonlight.</p><p>"H-hello Y/N....."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I Dont Say Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuck0/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Here we have an anonymous request, wink wonk~! Also, hooray! I finished all the requests I had! That means I'm good on requests! [YES I KNOW ITS ONLY BEEN 2 DAYS SINCE I CLOSED THEM. BUT THEY ARE OPEN BECAUSE..... I am sonic!] this story is you and Yuck0 Texting!)</p><p>The morning stayed warm as it commonly was. The circus was always warm due to a sort of barrier trapping heat.</p><p>Just like the reason for global warming!</p><p>Luckily Morgenne had a heat vacuum cleaner thing.</p><p>That evening, z00zy and Yuck0 had gotten in a Fight. G0z trusted you with talking to Yuck0 due to his odd liking towards you.</p><p>~</p><p>Your took a large breath, begging that somehow father sun would allow this all go well. Turning to your phone, picked it up. Ready to message Yuck0. Taking one more praying breath, taking in the warm summer air of the Sigularria cherry tree island. </p><p>~</p><p>Y/N: hey Yuck0,</p><p>Yuck0: hi</p><p>Y/N: I wanted to talk.</p><p>Yuck0 I wondered why you sounded so damn serious.</p><p>Y/N: why did you get in an argument with Z00zy? He's being really stubborn about going near the arcade.</p><p>Y/N: also he won't talk to you, </p><p>Y/N: or about you.</p><p>Y/N: it's funny how stubborn he is.</p><p>Yuck0: idc, he can be mad all he wants.</p><p>Y/N: but why is he mad?</p><p>Yuck0: mind your own f****ng business.</p><p>Y/N: I'm seriously worried about ur relationships with him!</p><p>Yuck0: it doesn't matter what happened. :/</p><p>Y/N: I really want to help.</p><p>Yuck0: Fine.</p><p>Yuck0: z00zy and I were talking,</p><p>Yuck0: He was getting on my nerves.</p><p>Yuck0: and he said "you need to tell them you like them" bout some sh** crush I have.</p><p>Yuck0: and I told him "no, I'm sure that they'd rather die then be with me."</p><p>Yuck0: .....</p><p>Yuck0: you still there?</p><p>Y/N: yeah. I'm listening &lt;3</p><p>Yuck0: that emoticon will give people the wrong idea.</p><p>Y/N: :(</p><p>Y/N: anyways go on.</p><p>Yuck0: Z00zy said "that's terrible!"</p><p>Yuck0: and I said it was honesty.</p><p>Yuck0: He was looking sad. So I went <br/>silent. Then he said that I should just confess already and stop avoiding my feelings. </p><p>Yuck0: then I said there was no use.</p><p>Yuck0: He got mad. Said I was being <br/>hopeless and a loser about myself.  He stormed off.</p><p>Y/N: well it does sound like you were putting yourself down :(</p><p>Yuck0: whatever.</p><p>Y/N: I'm glad you told me what happened.</p><p>Yuck0: good.</p><p>Y/N: would you like to talk about what happened a bit more?</p><p>Yuck0: no.</p><p>Y/N: okay :(</p><p>Y/N: but.... you say this whole drama was over crushes. I didn't know you had one :o</p><p>Yuck0: because I didn't tell you.</p><p>Y/n: about crushes, since you like somebody,</p><p>Yuck0: ?</p><p>Y/N: I'm guessing it's somebody else. So I thought I'd tell you that I like you, before you go after them and all. Just so you know.....</p><p>Yuck0: you shouldn't have told me that.</p><p>Y/N: oh. Sorry :(</p><p>Yuck0: I wanted to be the one to confess.</p><p>Y/N: it hurts because this all is over text ;v;</p><p>Yuck0: I may refuse to say sorry and be mean sometimes, but that doesn't make me like you any less then I could.</p><p>Y/N: hChfXxlch Yuck0?</p><p>Yuck0: yeah?</p><p>Y/N: I love you!</p><p>Yuck0: haha. ♥️ </p><p>Y/N: JfPFUglxXgklfKfkf AHhhHhh </p><p>Yuck0: oh god.</p><p>~</p><p>You carefully put your phone in the grass beside you, kicking your legs and holding your hands over your eyes, screeching quietly and blushing deeply.</p><p>Unfortunately, you had to calm down and interrogate Z00Zy.</p><p>There was time to fan(Girl/Boy) afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Speaking With Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uleanra/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(SORRY! this would have been posted earlier, but i had a bit of a bad encounter. before we start i just wanted to thank you all for like the 80th time, without all you, I don't even know if id be in this spot, doing what i love. ENJOYYY~! </p><p>Uleanra was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The sun was bright, the day warm. But for some reason, Uleanra wasn't out frolicking around the trees like he usually did. (There wasn't many flowers around.)</p><p>Though silent he was interesting and full of personality. A little insane from the abuses he suffered. (That alone had spared you, and hidden away from you.)</p><p>That evening you had been sat beneath a tree just outside the family-perfect house. Wondering and worrying of where Uleanra was. Suddenly, you were ripped from your mind as somebody flopped a bit aggressively on top of you. Causing you to release a small screech of surprise. Falling onto your side, with the person laying weirdly on top of you. That person just so happened to be the man of the moment Uleanra.</p><p>"Ul! where were you?!" You yelped, half in surprise he just flopped on you like this. The other in surprise he just came from nowhere.</p><p>Uleanra had no answer, as he was a selective mute. Not speaking on his own choice. You moved, adjusting so the two of you were sitting beside each other. Backs against the willow tree.</p><p>The grass was overgrown, covering your hand with its ability to mask. Uleanra, still adjusting accidently put his left hand directly on your right hand. Quickly pulling it away. Looking at his face with a gentle gaze out of the corner of the eyes, you noticed he had been blushing that whole time. Just being hard to realize since he had come to you blushing. </p><p>"You alright Ul?" You asked, genuinely worried. He gave a brief nod, then changed to a shaking of the head a second later.</p><p>"Whys that...?" You asked, pouting sadly. Picking up your notebook and turning to a blank, red lined page. You handed him it along with the pen which you had shoved into your jacket pocket earlier. He quickly took it. Took a second to cough cool aid dust, then began to write.</p><p>It took a moment for him to write. Before he finished, coughed up some cool aid dust, and then handed it over.</p><p>Taking the notebook gently from his hands, you began to read. Struggling the littlest bit to read his childish handwriting.</p><p>You began to read aloud, "I went and hid. I felt weird when I woked- you meant to write woke.... When i woke up. So i went hide. I was feel weird about you. But i come say hi now. Because i realized i love." You read, blushing soft rose pink. </p><p>"Uleanra, you don't love me." You chuckled. He shook his head and made a motion pointing between you two, then began nodding. After a second of that he made a heart with his hands, pointed to himself and then you. An odd order of motions.</p><p>"You do?" You asked, eyed widened. Blushing the possible red equivalent to Vantablack. Uleanra flushed a similar color, holding your face between his hands and abruptly pulling your face to his. The kiss lasted only a moment before he pulled back and rolled up into a safety ball.</p><p>"Holy crap... Uleanra its okay!" You yelped, throwing your arms over his  potato pose. Uleanra screamed quietly into the grass. You giggled and laid over him. Using him as a pillow. He adjusted to be laying straight so your head would be on his stomach.</p><p>The two of you slept in the sunlit grass, feeling so comfortable near the other. Nothing could ruin the peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. He Hurt You, So He Hurt Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Z00zy/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(ACK SHORT CHAPTER.)</p><p>Yuck0 threw Z00Zy into the grass. Yelling profanities and angry wordings at the small, gaunt clown. The night was cold, chillings and uncomfortable. The moon shone an angry reddish-white glow. As if the world knew the anger of the moment. You ran from behind Z00zy, shoving the drunken Yuck0 back.</p><p>"RA-" Yuck0 fell backwards. Quickly, you took Z00zy's hand and ran.</p><p>It all started with Z00zy trying to take away some pill bottles while Yuck0 was passed out drunk. Sadly, Yuck0 woke up and got aggressive pretty quick.  You pulled him into the floating boat, standing against a flagpole. Taking a bunch of  deep breaths. After running from Yuck0, you were clearly tired. Z00zy took it all worse. He fell into his knees against the wooden boards, crying quietly into his hands. Reacting quickly one you had caught your breath, you dropped beside him and hugged him tight.</p><p>"Z00zy we escaped, Mach is probably calming him down! It's okay!" You assured. Terribly worried. Due to the fact Z00zy rarely cried. Bending beside him, you allowed him to cry into your shoulder. </p><p>"I-I just wanted t-t-to help-" he sniffled.</p><p>"Sometimes confiscation isn't enough." You sighed. Hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I-never-help-right...." he murmured through sobs.</p><p>"No! What matters is you try your best to help, even if you might fail."</p><p>"But it's not enough Y/N...."</p><p>"But Z00zy! People love you because you try!"</p><p>"No...."</p><p>"I love you Z00zy!" You barked. Snapping from his sudden giving up.</p><p>He snapped his head up to you, then quickly looking back down.</p><p>"Don't pity me...." he sobbed.</p><p>"Z00z I'm being honest! This isn't like you."</p><p>"I'm just sad.... "</p><p>"Why would you be sad....? I'm here..."</p><p>"Y/N I know you don't like me....." he mumbled. You abruptly pecked his check, watching his painted face blow up red. </p><p>"G-guess you do!" He blushed.</p><p>"Obvi!" You sassed back.</p><p>"Is that why you helped me when Yuck0 hit me....?"</p><p>"I would have helped anyone, but especially you.... When you get hurt.... I feel your pain." You shyly admitted. Looking down. He took your hand, embarrassed. And the two of you sat silently. Waiting for G0z to find you and tell you that Yuck0 was calmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Star Light, Star Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father Sun/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The promise of happiness. The promise you weren't given. Until... that day.</p><p>Your unhappy world had been ripped away, replacing it with a dark room. A small black carpet in a circular shape in the middle. The circle room had chairs around the circle walls. The carpet had a path leading off to a slenderman-tall man. Completely white, but the sun seemed to be his head, flaming and deadly looking. Standing in the middle of the white circle of the carpet, you krept towards the man. His smile was twisted and shattered looking. Like 1000 years of memory and betrayal had driven the man crazy.</p><p>"Welcome, my shattered child." He spoke with a deep, scratchy voice. Echoing, and slightly glitching like a broken record player.</p><p>"W-why am i here?" You froze, becoming paralyzed from the fear and alarm the man before you gave. </p><p>"I am the father. The father Sun." He cooed, his twisted smile only becoming every more terrifying.</p><p>"Let me go... I want to be hurt more then be here."</p><p>"I cant do that, Your broken. They say things about you. They make rumors, They lie. You think nobody would miss you. You feel unloved. Isn't that right, Y/N?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know my name...." You felt tears stinging the corners of your eyes.</p><p>"I can promise you happiness. A life... even." He stepped towards, taking your shoulder to look off the circular platform. Now revealing the room never had walls in the first place. Below was a circus. A group of happy people sat talking and playing, only one seemed unhappy. But the way he looked, it was just his personality.</p><p>"I want my home back- i don't belong here!" You felt the smallest tears falling down your cheeks. The idea of morning dew sliding off the petals of a rose filled your mind.</p><p>"You don't really want to go back do you? To be hurt and broken? Lied to? Wouldn't you prefer somewhere to be trusted. Somewhere that everybody knows you name?" He turned, holding your shaking hands in his. His twisted eyes staring towards you.</p><p>"I want to be known! But your scaring me." You stammered.</p><p>"I can promise you happiness."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared!"</p><p>"I can promise you love."</p><p> </p><p>"stop Mr. sun I'm scared!"</p><p>"I can promise you the escape of the emptiness."</p><p> </p><p>"STOP IT!"</p><p>"I can promise the pain away!" His smile was twisted, face twitching and horrifying. Fear engulfed your body as he threw you aside. Off the platform.</p><p>Falling limply downwards, as every painful feeling drained away like evaporating water. Hitting the ground with a violent thud. Though no damage was done. No pain was felt, The only thing seen was worrying faces of unnamed people, and the emptiness, and lack of bad emotions.</p><p>"Where did you come from? Lets get you some help!" Spoke somebody.... A clown? A kind of friendly voice... A bit nasally...</p><p>"Father sun gave us another circus worker?" Murmured a slightly British voice, The blurry owner clearly had black hair and a button up black shirt. Though no other features were seen.</p><p>Did father sun promise the same thing to all of them....?</p><p>Maybe he was to be trusted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. I May Have Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr Mach/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(AH so this one is a bit deep, requires some theory-making and sad. I was kinda sad, and crying a bit while making it. So that's why its sad! But don't worry! ENJOYYYY~! LOVE YALLLLL ) </p><p> </p><p>Eyes of chocolate brown, memorable. But so forgettable too. Even though the world felt as though it hated you, there was the distant memory of somebody who cared.</p><p>somebody who bothered to reach out to you. </p><p>Somebody who was taken away. The memories were distant due to the fear that you would never see them again. In all honesty, when you could remember them, it felt best to forget. So it wouldn't hurt more then it already did. </p><p>There you sat alone. Locked in your messy room. The only place to hide when the pain was too much. The sound of a video playing was quiet on your phone. You had been watching it before you gave up, laying limply, head in your hands as the video played.</p><p>"we demote you to bember." Spoke one of the voices In the video, the reply was a pained "NOOOOOOOOO" from another character. You reached over, clicking the off button. And waiting as the voices were gonna die off. Slowly, the phone realized it had been shut off. dying away quickly after the button was pressed.</p><p>You stayed silent. Before the piles of suffering dropped onto your shoulders. Standing quickly, you ran to the window. Picking up your pre-packed suitcase. Which you packed and unpacked, then repacked every night. You landed in the ground just outside your first-floor-bedroom window. And into the night. As if fate had come to take you into its hands, the distant world seemed unrealistically dark. Step by step, the night absorbed you. Hungry and scared, you were pulled away from your world. Eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>a moment passed. And you instinctively took one more step. Letting your eyes open slowly. The world was night still. Though the world one a different one completely. Islands with little places to explore. A bakery of pink shades, a bridge, all kinds of interesting places to see. But the most interesting was the path that led to a second island. And up to a sort of housing area. Which you couldn't see past from your spot. Hauling the suitcase at your side, you continued to walk. Though more tired then ever before, you felt like this world was familiar, like there was something to see. </p><p>Continuing to walk, Through the housing area, and up to a circus. Tents and a few mix matched paths. A few other building and things hidden around. But somebody familiar, tall and sad. Hollow from tears stood staring at a small taco stand. His left hand twitched. And the man quickly turned his head to you, his body following quickly after he realized you were there.</p><p>The two of you stood in silence. Though something about him was so familiar. So perfect. You knew him somehow. His black hair well groomed, and his black framed glasses a bit lopsided over his brown eyes. His tux shirt with rolled up sleeves and bandaged arms were probably the most familiar thing beside his face. You stood in silence. Staring at the man. He reacted a bit late. Running forward and wrapping his arms around you. Heaving, close to tears s he held you close.</p><p>You didn't remember him, but he clearly knew you. You hesitantly lifted your arms. Hugging him loosely.  A moment passed before the man stepped back, turning his head slightly to the side, covering his eyes with his right hand. Looking on the verge of tears.</p><p>"I just wish you remembered." He murmured, "But there is always room for new memories."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Worrying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uleanra/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A/n: multiple people really wanted more Uleanra, so here is another cute confession between you and him!)</p><p>"Okay! Uleanra must no kool aid. No tv Selozar. No go in room me or be-er-meeting room." Alone Traveller commanded. He was going out on a trip, standing just outside the maplewood door. Back to the trees. Standing just forward on the path. You, Uleanra and Selozar stood backs to the house facing Selozar. You kind of shivering in the snowy weather.<br/>Uleanra looked over to you, noticing your shivering. But he did not seem to want to try and get your attention with Alone explaining the rules. </p><p>Finally, Alone finished and barked at you all to get inside. As he began to trudge through the snow with the giant sword on his back. Clipped to a sash around his shoulder. Uleanra, knowing your were cold, grabbed you and pushed you inside. Almost tripping, you took a few large steps, then grabbed ahold of the fireplace mantel for support. Trying to get rid of the surprise. Selozar rushed past you, and up the stairs to hide. Which he did most of the time. Uleanra panicked slightly. He walked quickly inside and over to you. </p><p>"Ack- Ul did you push me?" You asked.</p><p>Uleanra shook his head pointing to the door, making a shivering motion, then pretending to push himself. Then pointed to the glass-blocked (as to not cause house fires. Still it was warm) fireplace. </p><p>"You pushed yourself and hit me while falling....?"</p><p>Uleanra shook his head quickly. Repeating the motions, slightly altered.</p><p>"Oh! You pushed me because I was cold."</p><p>Uleanra nodded happily. Jumped once. Then coughed a little kool aid dust on his sleeve. </p><p>"That was Not needed. But I'm happy you were worried!" You chirped. Your checks feeling the slightest bit warm.</p><p>Uleanra smiled a small, yet happy smile. He pointed to the clock and then to the fire. It took you a moment to think of what that meant.</p><p>"You wanted me to be warm quickly?"</p><p>Uleanra nodded quickly. Happy you got it right. Sometimes his selective mutism didn't work in his favor.</p><p>You giggled slightly. Picking up your notebook from atop the mantle and handing it to him. Along with the red pen you kept in your pocket in case Selozar wanted to draw. Uleanra have a smile of thanks and quickly began to write in the first open page he found. The sound of scribbling was all that was heard. Paired with the faint rustle of paper. He handed it over. Keeping the pen in his hands.</p><p>You read aloud for him, "I was worried. I want you be safe." You handed back the notebook, "that's really sweet Uleanra!" </p><p>He took it and began to violently write. Alarming you with his quickness, almost anger. He stopped, then happily handed it back.</p><p>"Uleanra wants you to notice something." You read, looking up at him again. You tilted your head a bit confused.</p><p>"What do you want me to notice....?" You asked, handing over the notebook. He took it quickly and began to scribble words down. Then handing it back to you.</p><p>"He really care about you. I wanted you be safe." You read, half giggling from the bad grammar, and half blushing from his confident/shy mixture of a personality. You smiled at him, and his face lit up a slight red. </p><p>He did a small movement of questioning.  </p><p>"Yeah Uleanra, I do love you." You chuckled, hugging him tightly just after putting the notebook back on the mantle.</p><p>"Awww..... that's cute....." whispered a shy voice from a top the stairs.</p><p>"Honestly, that's true." You laughed under your breath, turning your face to Selozar, the owner of the voice. Uleanra Hugged back protectively.</p><p>"Yeah....!" Selozar giggled softly, running to his room once again. </p><p>"Kyu-Kuh—kyut. Cute...." mumbled a deepish, but emotional-sounding voice. Which you realized was Uleanra.</p><p>"Woah." Your eyes widened. Uleanra had never spoken to you before. Guess that changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. KILLERS KILL KILLERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um... DemonBoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Short joke chapter..... uh I promise the next chapter will be good. But demon boy was requested soooooo..... yeah. QwQ help plz)</p><p>Your eyes fluttered open. It was a forest? Not scary at all. Just kind of.... weird. Yeah sure there was blood. And there was.... like..... a slenderman. But it was not scary at all. And a gun apparently.....? </p><p>Somebody stood in the shadows.</p><p>Mysterious, handsome, Rthro.</p><p>The really tall Rthro man stepped forward, and out of the shadows.</p><p>"I am demon boy." His voice was squeaky.... so hot, and amazing. And Rthro.</p><p>"Hi." You greeted blandly. HE WAS TOO HOT.</p><p>"I am demon boy."</p><p>"You said that."</p><p>"I AM THE KILELR THAT KILLS KILELRS."</p><p>"Okay." You died from his fabulous amazing wtfness.</p><p>But he revived you because yeah.</p><p>His amazing purple skin shown like a dream in the amber sunlight. His ugly fashion sense making your heart flutter.</p><p>"I think your kinda hot." He said. If you zoomed in on his face, his suffering would be clear.</p><p>"Wow thank." You sobbed on the inside because Sc0tchy is probably going insane by writing this. Blame him for this.</p><p>"Yes let's online date" demon boy said.</p><p>"Yes" you said, as you were absorbed into the void of being banned.</p><p>The end,</p><p>Help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Betting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G0z/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Huehue Sorry This is trash ack tErRR okay yes I'm fine. Enjoy~!)</p><p>"And that's why we should be able to eat glass!" Z00zy finished. You and the clown squad (sadly snootz had plans,) had decided to have a nice time eating tacos at the bench next to the taco stand! The night sun was dark, and yet the land was well lit. Like magic. </p><p>"Z00zy you can't eat glass!" G0z yelped. Looking terrified that Z00zy could in some way lacerate his damn organs trying to eat glass.</p><p>"Do what you want." Yuck0 growled. </p><p>"H-he could hurt himself...." you worried.</p><p>"Don't worry guyyyyyyys! I'm not gonna eat glass!" Z00zy giggled happily. </p><p>"Good!" G0z smiled. What a mood swing! A loud, alarming coughing came from the taco stand. Of course, that was surprisingly normal. </p><p>"What about knives." Yuck0 scoffed.</p><p>"Don't eat knives!" You panicked.</p><p>"That would hurt a lot....." Z00zy pondered, holding a hand on his head in thought.</p><p>"Well yeah, it would hurt a hell ton." Yuck0 growled.</p><p>"Hehe~!" G0z laughed happily.</p><p>"So knives are out of the question?" Growled Yuck0 almost disappointed.</p><p>"Of course they are!" You snapped in panic.  </p><p>"Crap." Yuck0 scoffed, to your annoyance.</p><p>"Aw don't get hurt!" Z00zy pouted jokingly. Making three of the four of you burst out laughing. Even if it wasn't very funny. (Bet you can guess who wasn't laughing. Yep obviously Yuck0.)</p><p>"Hey Y/n, can you come with me real quick?" G0z chirped. Looking the slightest bit worried with his small lopsided smile and worried gaze.</p><p>"Uh sure something wrong?" You stood up, stepping backwards over the bench seat. Z00zy looked a bit scared at Yuck0. Who merely glared back at Z00zy. </p><p>G0z carefully stepped over the bench, then waved his hand in the direction of the broken down ferris wheel. The two of you cut across the grass. Passing the old red phone booth you had avoided per G0z' request.</p><p>"I wanted to talk real quick!" He smiled. Standing on the tips of his toes, then putting the back of his foot down, then repeating the motion over and over. Repeatedly, almost fiddly.</p><p>"That's a given!" You laughed, smiling widely, you were somebody who enjoyed jokes and humor.</p><p>"Y-yeah! Well I wanted to talk about.... love!" He chirped.</p><p>"Love huh?"</p><p>"Yeah Valentine's Day is soon is it not?" </p><p>"It sure is!"</p><p>"Good! I was just asking....." he trailed off, twiddling his thumbs goofily. And smiling like a total doofus.</p><p>"Lemme guess, want help asking somebody to be your valentine?" You teased.</p><p>"I guess so!" </p><p>"Okay, how can I help?"</p><p>"Welllllll~ What do you like?"</p><p>"What do I like...? ME? Why what I like?" You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Deduce an answer!" He chuckled "made do with the clues, Sherlock."</p><p>"Okay Okay! You like my brother?"</p><p>"Do you even have a brother Y/N?"</p><p>"Wait do I?"</p><p>"Uh- back on track! That answer was wrong~!" He giggled.</p><p>"Oh-" you thought aloud, "oh wait-"</p><p>"YeEeeeEeEs?" He smiled, looking slightly panicked.</p><p>"Aw G0z!"</p><p>"Yeahhhhh?" He grinned, trying to hide that even was.</p><p>"I like you too!" You hugged him tightly. He froze up, then hugging you back. Laughing from the relief.<br/>~<br/>The two of you returned to the table, hands intertwined. And G0z looking like a smily embarrassed mess.</p><p>"Are you idiots dating....?" Yuck0 scoffed, looking kinda disgusted. You and G0z didn't answer. Just giggling quietly under your breath. </p><p>"Oh my gOdD you AREeEeE!" Z00zy screamed.</p><p>"Not exactly!" You corrected "but.... kind of?"</p><p>"I still win. Pay up Yuck0." Z00zy smirked. Yuck0 handed him a small envelope. Narrowing his eyes angrily. </p><p>"Did you guys bet on this?" G0z nervously asked, smiling even wider.</p><p>"Yeah! And I was obviously gonna win!" Z00zy bragged, "Yuck0 didn't have a chance."</p><p>"I have a better chance at dying from lung disease, so I win at that." Yuck0 shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Falling To Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Radiant Day/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(THANK YALL FOR 7K+ READS! seriously guys- i know i thank you a lot... but I'm going through a lot of issues in my home life, and dealing with personal problems, but this support is more then i could ever ask for. Thank you all for knowing me as Sc0tchy. And not what others think of me. &lt;3, moving on from my cheesiness. This is a request from MegChanOwO! :D enjoy!)</p><p> </p><p>The night was rainy. And you had been struggling with your stressful work for a while. So while everyone had gone off to fight in the battle... you were left with Radiant.</p><p>Sure, he was nice. But something just got on your nerves. Like a knot in your stomach. Almost like held back words. Sure you were one to get quick crushes. But with him... it felt different than a small crush. You just didn't understand.</p><p>"Come on~! get up! Sitting around isn't a very fun and radiant thing to do!" Radiant chirped, he had been standing. Watching you stare glumly into the distant fog from distant gunfire.</p><p>"I don't wanna do anything." You whined, half closing your eyes with a gentle flutter. </p><p>"I know something you'll like to do!" He promised. Holding his hand out to you. Rolling you eyes, you took his hand. Feeling again that stupid tingly feeling you always felt when he was around. You hated it. Just hated it. No matter how nice it felt. He gently pulled you up. Grinning chirpily at you. He spun you suddenly. Making you yelp a bit in surprise. Not realizing the small blush layer sitting on your cheeks like a blanket. Radiant responded with a soft laugh.</p><p>"Do you like dancing?" He asked. Holding your hands in his. This oddly didn't make you uncomfortable....</p><p>"Kind of... i don't know how to dance anything but the whip, nae nae and dab." You admitted, giggling softly at you failure.</p><p>"I like to dance!" He chirped. "Its fun and makes way for a new Radiant day!" Very on brand.</p><p>"Hm? What kind of dance?"</p><p> </p><p>"A bit of ballroom." He responded. smiling softly. "Here," He moved your hands a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"what are you doing....?"</p><p>"Teaching you how to be less of a sadsack, silly!" he teased, stepping to the left a little, you followed. And he continued to do small motions. muttering little notes under his breath.</p><p>"See? its not hard!" He chirped. He made an awkward step, causing you to slightly lose your footing, leaning against his chest for support.</p><p>"S-sorry." You corrected yourself. Getting back into the original position he was teaching you with. He did a small, flustered smile. Then motioned for you to repeat the steps he taught you. The two of you began to repeat the steps of the song, a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Do you hate me?" He asked. Almost silent.</p><p>"Why would you think that Radiant?"</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like you avoid me..."</p><p>"Radiant....! I would never avoid you."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't talk to me as much. And it like you don't want to even..." He looked down. Sad...? That was a bit out of character.</p><p>"I'm just avoiding this feeling i get... Its tingly and weird... Fluttery. I may be overreacting." You admitted nervously. You tripped slightly, falling against him once more. This time, he embraced you in a hug.</p><p>"That's love!" He said, sounding ecstatic. </p><p>"Its... It is...?" You flushed bright red, both from his hug and your realization.</p><p>"I.... I loved you a while." He admitted.</p><p>"DID YOU?" You screeched, escaping his hug in embarrassment. He jokingly pouted. Doing grabby hands for you. This only strengthened your blush.</p><p>"Yeah... Y/N...? Will you be... My radiant diamond," He made a flirty face, smiling dopily. Making the 'V' under his chin like the hit or miss girl.</p><p>"Y-yeah... yeah id love that." You giggled softly. Walking back over to him. And embracing him in a big hug. The two of you giggled. Slipping from your hug. He pulled you back into the ballroom dance position, hand on your waist. You followed, putting your arms around his neck.</p><p>"They all may return soon, how bout we enjoy our time together?" He chirped. You smiled, nodding. He began to softly hum, and the two of you giggled as you struggled to repeat the steps in unison. Enjoying every little moment, missed beat and melody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Raindrops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emmet_Cult/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Request from the lovely Kyoki!)</p><p>The cold morning wind blew past you like a zephyr. The rain poured down gently in droplets of blue. You had been abandoned by your date. Which... was probably the worst outcome for your first ever date.</p><p>You sat on a bench just under a tree. Which barely masked out the rain. The soft sound of dropping water was the only sound to hear.</p><p>"Y/N?" A soft voice spoke up. The rain had distracted you from clicking footprints. Lifting your head softly to the owner of the deep, melodious voice.</p><p>"Emmett...?" You murmured. He standing in front of you. Holding a black umbrella over your head. He moved it carefully so it was above both of you.</p><p>"Yes," He responded, a bit nervously. He was the owner of your church. Thus the conversation was an odd circumstance. You fiddled, flustered.</p><p>"Hello sir." You greeted.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but why are you here in the rain alone?" He asked, sitting beside you and holding his umbrella up above you.</p><p>"I got left behind by my date." You huffed. Looking down. The truth was, you had decided to go on this date to get over your crush on Emmett.</p><p>"Well, i cant let you be here alone." He murmured, quietly. As if in thought.</p><p>"Its fine, I'll be okay! I'm just waiting for the rain to end." You stuttered, afraid of what he would say if he knew of your feelings.</p><p>"You wouldn't mind coming over to my house would you? " He asked, staring away from you.</p><p>"I cant let you do this for me." You replied stubbornly. Fiddling with your jacket.</p><p>"No, come on." He stood up. Holding his hand to you, having no other choice, you stood up with his help, huddling kind of close to him in order to be under his umbrella.</p><p>"You don't need to help me, i mean it." to this he took your hand with his. Holding it tight.</p><p>"I want to help," He growled under his breath. Looking utterly flustered. </p><p>"Emmett...?" you mumbled, to no answer. He continued to walk at your side, holding you hand in his, umbrella in other, held over your head and his. You stayed silent. Walking silently beside him. Him leading you. He led you into the forest. Down a winding path to a large house.</p><p>"Emmett?" You whispered.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>"Why are you holding my hand." You finally spoke up about it. The two of you pausing in front of the house.</p><p>"Love doesn't have a reason." He smiled gently, tiredly even, at the ground.</p><p>"Love?"</p><p>"You said that other guy left you? Look, I'm glad. This may sound insensitive, but everyday your there at the church it feels like its just you and me in the room." He sighed. Making eye contact with you. </p><p>"Emmett, i was only trying to date that guy to get over a crush."</p><p>"So I'm guessing we can just stay friends."</p><p>"on you," You snapped. He blushed, matching the shade of red on your face.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled widely, taking a moment to press his lips to yours. The two of you sat silently in the kiss for a moment, Before breaking apart.</p><p>"Hail JeeEeeZus," Jack screamed from the window.</p><p>"JACK!" Emmett barked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Take A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone Traveller</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This one is VERY SHORT. It's just a small fluff! Less than 300 words. Just something cute and very cheesy :3)</p><p>"Y/n!" The deep, slightly distorted voice of Alone traveler.</p><p>"Y/n!"</p><p>"Y/n!" He repeated.</p><p>You were sitting at your desk, which was just beside a small blue couch, and across from your bed. You sat smacking away at the keys of your computer. Alone standing behind the chair with chin on your head and arms wrapped around your neck. </p><p>"Go away im trying to write my essay!" You barked, extremely annoyed. He pouted, walking around the chair to pull you up. You yelped, falling into his arms after being pulled up from the chair. He picked you up bridal style, despite your fighting back. Sitting down with you still in his arms.</p><p>"A-alone I have work to do!" You complained. He merely smiled sickingly. Cuddling you against your will. Blushing madly, you curled up into a ball in his lap, allowing him to hug you tightly. </p><p>"Give me attention sometimes." He whispered. Making you blush harder. He gave you a small peck on the cheek. Enjoying watching you suffer from forced cuddles.</p><p>"Alone sTop it!" You whined, trying weakly to escape your boyfriends grasp.</p><p>He refused your attempts, cutting you off with another kiss, this time a slightly aggressive kiss on the lips. Having no other choice, you forgot about work. </p><p>He broke the kiss. Smiling his terrifying smile as you giggled. Drunk from his weird affectionate personality.</p><p>~take a break.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Terrible Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yukc0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(REQUEST FROM A great person AHHhHHhH WHEN I REMEBER THE NUMBERS IN THIER USERNAME ILL PUT IT HERE.)</p><p>The voices from the tv echoed with voices of characters. Some unrealistically characterized. Others so human you'd think the show was a reality. Yuck0 sat beside you. The two of you watching Tv together.</p><p>Sure he was tough, mean, even snarky.</p><p>And you were sweet and friendly to everyone,</p><p>But he attempted to make an effort for you. He tried to be kind.</p><p>And that was honor.</p><p>Though you wondered... why you?</p><p>~</p><p>"That one girl needs to just say the damn spell!" Yuck0 murmured. He liked to make fun of the unrealistic moments, or wasted time in the shows you watched together. This specific show was involving a girl trying to get a guy to love her. She was trying a love spell.</p><p>"True, why can't she just NOT use the spell? I mean it's not true love with magic. The only magic you need is the magic of your feelings." You ranted. Yuck0 raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Cheesy." He teased with a jokingly judgmental smirk.</p><p>"I know a lot about crushes." You bragged. As you had liked him a very long time. Over a year. </p><p>"Have a crush or something?" He scoffed, of course he didn't mean to sound mean.</p><p>"Yeah, huge one." You responded with a chuckle. Watching as the main character used the spell.</p><p>"I'm guessing G0z." He said, after a moment of silence.</p><p>"No, he's too nice for me." You shrugged, "opposites attract."</p><p>"Really? I'm your complete opposite." He teased, "you don't like me." </p><p>"Actuaaaaaally....." fiddling, you scooted a bit away from him. His eyes widened.</p><p>"What? I'm a jerk though!" He yelped, completely surprised.</p><p>"SHUT UPPPP IVE LIKED YOU FOR OVER A YEAR," You whined, curling into a ball of panic. He gave you a nervous pat on the shoulder. </p><p>"I mean, I admit I like you too." He looked down.</p><p>"Really?" You were having a small panic attack.</p><p>"Well yeah... BUT SHUTUPBECAUSEISHOUldnt-!" He pulled a pillow to his face.</p><p>"Pfft I know you mean it because your never this childish." You rolled over to him, hugging him tight, his face was so red it even tinted the face paint. </p><p>"Get off me!" He scoffed. Trying hard to hide the face he was enjoying it.</p><p>"Shut up and let me lay here Yuck0."</p><p>Yuck0 went silent. Allowing you to lay, head and shoulders using his lap as a pillow.</p><p>"This is weird." He whined.</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Better Than That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Great_day/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Request from Amadeuys, enjoy ;w;)</p><p>Gunfire filled the once peaceful forest like rain.  Pouring down like a nightmarish shower as people ducked for cover. Horrified of what was to come. Ducking, you avoided a small shower of bullets that barreled towards you.  Of course you were the main target. Being leader of CrescentPeak. The anti-days-union group. Just as the bullets flew over your head, grazing a single tuft of hair, a pair of arms pulled your violently backwards. Down into a trap door leading into a sort of bracken tunnel, which then pulled you down into a covered ravine. A few chairs were set up, along with the average campsite. As this was a small distance from the campsite.</p><p>Your kidnapper threw you down into some kind of bear trap, which hooked over the back of your Bulletproof vest. Holding you in a kind of sat up position.</p><p>"We got the leader?" The man raised an eyebrow. Looking ecstatic to have caught an important figure.</p><p>"Ugh... well you better question me." You shrugged. You had lost all fear at the start of this horrid battle. Death was something you expected when the war began.</p><p>Fear would get you nowhere in this case.</p><p>"I planned to do so." He responded hastily. Knowing you were no threat, he pulled your walkie talkie from your belt and threw it, letting it break open. Then placing his gun out of your reach. As you had dropped your own when he captured you.</p><p>"Well Go on." You snapped. Crossing your arms. Sure you could try and rip the vest from the spikes, but he would be able to see. And easily pick up the gun. </p><p>"Why are you fighting against us?" He snapped.</p><p>"Well, great. I have a damn grudge! I'm doing what I want because I'm sick of being told what to do!"</p><p>"You don't even hate us?"</p><p>"I found a lot of people who did... I was tired of the loneliness and wanted to do something big." You admitted. The two of you stared at eachother.</p><p>"This war is worthless." He muttered, "but I will help you. Pretend you came to our side, please," He asked. Bending down to shake your hand.</p><p>"How do you know I won't betray you?" You asked. Scoffing.</p><p>"Because I know your a better person then that." </p><p>You reached out and took his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Let Me Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuck0/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(ahHhhHh this would have been posted sooner but THERE IS A HUGE DRAMA THING GOING ON RIGHT NOW AND I DUNNO YAY. ANYWAYS SORRY ITS SHORT HAHAHAHHAHA ENJOYYYY~&lt;3)</p><p>"Wake up wake up wake up!" Yuck0 screamed. Holding you limply in his hands. </p><p>You had been called home to your family.</p><p>Who did not support the circus.</p><p>Which had triggered your dad and caused a fire,</p><p>Yuck0, being a creepy ass guy, decided to wear a hoodie just to cover himself up a bit, so he could stalk you. Because he is kinda overprotective. </p><p>When the fire began, your parents were alarmed, they didn't have time to pull you out before they ran out the back door, yuck0 took the time to pull your from the flames. </p><p>Now holding you, and coughing up ash at a far distance from the fire. Behind a large wall of bushes at the park. so the firefighters across the park at your house could not see you. (Yes they were parallel.)</p><p>"Wake up, wake up!" He yelled again, gently shaking you. He was highly uncomfortable in his apparel. Jeans hoodie and sneakers. It was unusual clothes in his mind.</p><p>"I passed out- what happened....?" You grumbled. Opening your eyes with an annoyed, oblivious flutter. He quickly hugged you close, alarming you to a new level. </p><p>"Yuck0? Why are you-" you took a pause to cough out some ash, "acting so weird? And Wearing that?" You murmured. Tears began to sting the rims of his eyes,</p><p>"YOU WERE IN A G***AMN FIRE I WAS SO WORRIED WHAT THE F***!!!!" He yelled. Choking back tears. He was too... 'manly' to cry.</p><p>You raised your eyebrows, realizing what happened. Completely horrified.</p><p>"Yuck0 did you save me?" You asked.</p><p>"YEAH BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." He coughed, looking so pained and worried. You sadly turned to him, hugging him back. </p><p>He picked you up, knowing you were too weak to walk on your own.</p><p>"What are you doing?" You asked, kicking your legs in pure alarm.</p><p>"Being your god***n boyfriend." He snarled. </p><p>"Okay- fine." You snuggles against his, causing him to huff embarrassment.</p><p>"Where are we going." You asked like a giddy child.</p><p>"Dr. Mach, im worried for your health." He scoffed. He loved you, yes. But he didn't care for making an attempt to show it.  </p><p>"I don't wanna see the doctor!!!!" You whined. Thrashing lightly in anger. He held you tighter.</p><p>"Shut up and let me worry about your health!" He began carrying you to the forest. Where happened to hide the transporter to the circus. </p><p>Time for a checkup I guess!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuck0 or G0z</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(WARNING YUCK0 SWEARS. But since I am a muffin I blurted it out~!<br/>Request from temmiflakesfan who REALLY wanted this chapter XD also I'm sorry if the personality is off... ;-; <br/>ENJOYYY~!)</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell do we have to hang out at the forest? Bugs are f**king annoying." Yuck0 complained, laying on his stomach in the grass, crushing little ants with his fist when they passed by his feet. G0z sat beside him, with you beside him. Curving into a circle. More like triangle.</p><p>"Come to Gukami's surgical ceremony, don't bring flowers. Because they can contain BEES! And BEES can sting Gukami's peepee." You mumbled under your breath. Staring mindlessly into the treetops.</p><p>"What....?" G0z struggled to contain his laugher. And Yuck0 just seemed shocked at the odd sentences.</p><p>"Oh don't act like I'm the weird one here! You guys wear clown makeup and have huge dramatic crushes on me." You sassed back. Allowing a small joking smile into your face.</p><p>"N-NO WE DONT!" Yuck0 growled.</p><p>"It's obvious," turning back to the treetops, you stared distantly as the little white sprites danced carelessly through the leaves. As if sharing a million unspoken words.</p><p>"I'm just wondering about your flexibility." G0z giggled his silly, childish giggle.</p><p>"I'm an acrobat. What do you expect?" You joked, "what can G0z not put his leg behind his head?" You teased, the sprites had disappeared at that moment. There was no reason to watch an empty tree.</p><p>"Of course I can't do that!" </p><p>"Y'all are both f**king stupid if you think that's impressive. Try hanging upside down on Morgenne's tree." Yuck0 smirked his tricky, lopsided smile. Which always meant, 'I did that crap.'</p><p>"The tree is tilted how do you even do that?" </p><p>Yuck0 shrugged in response. Picking up another bug and flinging it off the island.</p><p>"Poor bug..." G0z pouted childishly.</p><p>"Now I want to talk about the IMPORTANT STUFF." You sassily hair flipped. (Which was difficult if you have short hair.)</p><p>"Important? Ooh spill the details~!" G0z cooed, excited to be 'super serious mega office G0z.'</p><p>"So I know you guys like me. It's so dang obvious." </p><p>Yuck0 responded quickly, "NOWIDONT."</p><p>"He does. And I do, go on Y/N!"</p><p>"Of course G0z, aNYYyyYwho- so I really like both of you and don't know who to choose. SOO uhhHhh- I feel like a failure!" You smiled, dramatically doing jazz hands to avoid the drama of the moment.</p><p>"I dunno let's pick names out of a hat or something." Yuck0 rolled his eyes, looking honestly nervous. He tried to counter this by throwing an ant he caught off the ledge. Though it missed, and the ant landed back in the grass. Where it scuttled into a thick mossy tree trunk.</p><p>"That wouldn't work," G0z sighed. Then giggling at Yuck0's fascination in throwing things.</p><p>"Okay well here's my plan. I sit here and think for a little while." You suddenly looked dull, staring into the distant night sky.</p><p>The two clowns merely talked. Used to your goofiness and such. After a moment of thought, you came back to reality.</p><p>"OkayyYYyYYyYyY wellllllll..... I like-"</p><p>———Yuck0———<br/>"-Yuck0 back. I'm sorry G0z." You looked at G0z.</p><p>"It's okay! Us humans have the power to get over anything if We try hard and believe!"</p><p>"Inspirational." You teased. Then turning to yuck0,</p><p>"So Yuck0~! I'm forcing you to date me." You cooed. </p><p>"No need to force, would have said yes." He rolled his eyes, smiling again his calm, odd smile. Which you barely got to see. And some people have never seen. </p><p>————G0z————<br/>"G0z, sorry Yuck0."</p><p>"Whatever, if I drink enough beer I get over it." Yuck0 scoffed, throwing another bug.</p><p>"So~! G0z you are now forcefully my partner." You said as you turned to him, smiling goofily.</p><p>"I promise to keep you from choking on non-food items you decide to eat!" He clapped his hands once in excitement.</p><p>"That's specific but very helpful!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Keep My Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>EmmetCult/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A FEW PEOPLE ASKED FOR EMMETT XD ENJOYYY LOVELY FRIENDS &lt;3)</p><p>"Come on in." Emmett ushered you inside almost a millisecond after opening the door. No time for hello, apparently. </p><p>"Yes sir." You nodded, taking a gentle step inside. He motioned to the table. Where others sat. Emmett had invited you. (For some unknown reason) to come to dinner at his home.</p><p>A few others sat around the table. Chatting mindlessly.</p><p>"Sit down." Somebody spoke. Threatening and deep voiced. </p><p>"Um, of course." You dat down, next to a small kid, who seemed spaced out and uninterested. Though trying to be nice.</p><p>"Don't scare them. Mors." Emmett chuckled, sitting on your other side. You between Emmett and the boy.</p><p>And three masked men on the other side.</p><p>A dark eerie mood sat distinctly around the house. The dark, misty outdoors merely added to the dark, horrific mood.</p><p>Slightly.... you regretted coming.</p><p>"That's Bobby, Mors, David, And Jack. Unfortunately Lenz and Martin were unable to make it." Emmett rambled, seeming as if he was constantly powered by some sort of coffee. Though, you had a feeling he didn't drink it. Everybody mumbled their hellos. Everybody sat, mumbling amongst themselves. Emmett got fed up with it.</p><p>"Would you like to have a tour?" Emmett spoke frantically, excited to break the odd silence. Nodding, you stood just as he did. </p><p>An odd unison.</p><p>The two of you stared at each other. Before he shook his head dramatically, pushing in his chair and motioning you to the kitchen.</p><p>"Of course that's the kitchen-" he pointed to some sofas, "living room," then walking to the couches, he pointed down another hall. Naming off more rooms. Silently, you listened. Noticing the boy watching you with a small clever, Fox-like glimmer is his silver-sparkling eyes. </p><p>Emmett claimed he had to sharpen an axe, leaving you nervous near the boy and masked man.</p><p>"Uh hey come see the books!" The boy said. Clearly he wanted to speak. Emmett called him jack right? </p><p>"Uh yeah!" You followed him back to the shelves, being creepily watched by the masked men. As you and jack turned the corner.</p><p>"So your Y/N huh?" He asked, smiling dopily, despite the fact his eyes seemed to weep as he spoke.</p><p>"Yeah!" </p><p>"Well Emmett REAAAAALLY likes you. I mean, he talks about how you help him put away the podiums every time he gets home." Jack smiled his clever and evil smile.</p><p>"He does? I'm glad he likes my help...." you murmured. Trying to hide the fact he made it seem like Emmett.... loved you?</p><p>"Yeah, well he decided to ask you to dinner. It's almost like bringing home your (boyfriend/girlfriend) to meet your family." He teased.</p><p>"No! Emmett would clearly not be the type to hold relationships."</p><p>"Then how do you explain he's bad at keeping secrets? And it's obvious he can't shut up about you." Jack released a small breath of laughter at your reddened face.</p><p>"I'm just being honest!" He cooed as he ran off, filled with childish laughter. </p><p>If Jack would come up to you like that, it was most likely true.</p><p>Emmett couldn't keep secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Minecraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Z00zy/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(People wanted to have a Minecraft chapter! So here~! Also I've seen some of you have made your own Myth oneshots books! Whether this book inspired it or not, I'm so happy readers can have selections depending on what writing style they like! What a glorious day!!! ^w^ enjoy!)</p><p>You and Z00zy were playing Minecraft, it was a cold. Unhappy cloudy day. But games with your best friend always made things better. Just you him and Minecraft!</p><p>The two of you had set up home in the side of a hill located in a dark oak forest.</p><p>"Noooo get back insiiiide!" He complained, he had been writing something on a sign above the door. And you had stepped outside when he didn't want you too. Giggling, you walked backwards and closed the door behind you. Going to your furnace to cook the iron ores you found while digging the cave house.</p><p>"Okay I'm done!" The voice of Z00zy chirped from outside. Exiting the oven tab, you opened the door. Walking to a tiny distance in order to look up and read the sign.</p><p>'The Household Of (Shipname)'</p><p>"That's really cute! But why our names fused?" You asked. Turning around to a tree. And beginning to punch it.</p><p>"That's what Morgenne and G0z call us when we hang out!"</p><p>"Uh Z00zy that's a ship name though."</p><p>"IT IS? THEYVE BEEN SHIPPING US?" Z00zy panicked, accidentally punching out a piece of dirt.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm surprised you never noticed." You pocketed the wood blocks for later use.</p><p>"Well duh! It would have been so much easier if I knew they were." He whined.</p><p>"Easier?"</p><p>"Yeah!" </p><p>"Z00zy what do you mean by easier?"</p><p>"Well if I knew that they were shipping us, that would've given me the confidence to ask you out." He blurted. Then digging downwards 3 blocks. Then covering the hole.</p><p>"Oh my gosh a shame hole, hehe- but Z00zy- OHMYGERDYOULIIIIKEME!" </p><p>"SHUT UUUUUP!" His voice echoed from inside his little pit.</p><p>"NoooOoOo unless you actually ask me out I'll just use it to tease you!" You released your hands from the keyboard, turning to look at Z00zy, who sat screeching into his hands. He had been sitting on Yuck0's bed, and you on the floor. Yes, yes you decided to sit in Yuck0's room. He was gone that day- so, it was fine.</p><p>"Your The worrrrst!" He murmured.</p><p>"You can prevent me from teasing you!" You giggled.</p><p>"But your gonna sayyy nooooo!"</p><p>"Why would I want you to ask me out so badly if I was gonna say no?"</p><p>"You have a point, but at the same time you like watching people suffer."</p><p>"Z00000000z!" You whined flopping your arms on the bed just beside his legs.</p><p>"Okay! Fine will you go out with me?"</p><p>"Totally! I've waited wayyyyy to long for this!" You hugged his foot like a 2-year old trying to get food from their mom. The both of you a giggly mess.</p><p>"Well why did I have to do it?" He Stuck his tongue out.</p><p>"Because your cute when you say romantic stuff." You smirked. Plopping back down by your computer.</p><p>"You suck!" He joked.</p><p>"GET OUTTA MY F**KING ROOM AND KISS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Yuck0 yelled as he flung open the door. The two of you gathered your computers in your arms and hurried out of the room. Struggling to contain laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuck0/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Requested by lpsrockstars07! So this one is pretty sad- and the overdose description is a bit too detailed and realistic for some people. due to experience with a minor one. Stay healthy and happy mah dudes!)</p><p>Yuck0 dropped to the floor, spilling his now half-empty anti-depressant bottle. Blood spurting violently from his mouth like a small stream. As he laid limp and tearful on the floor. A horrible twisting stomach ache like a stone sat vivid and painful in his chest. A throbbing heart pain. headache swirling like a tornado of which would never die down.</p><p>The door burst open, and that was the last of which he remembered from his overdose.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You had stayed by his side for the full 3 days. Being brought food every day by a worried Mach. It took so long for Yuck0 to wake up. </p><p>His eyes slowly opened. Flickering open with a squinted reaction at the warm ceiling light. You reacted immediately to his awakening. Hugging him tight and sobbing into his chest. His eyes widened, and he stroked your soft H/C hair. </p><p>"What's wrong? Jeez your never so damn sad." He murmured. The smell of chemical hospital stayed full in the room. You sat in a chair beside his hospital bed, as he sat up so he was facing you.</p><p>"YOU TRIED TO DIE YUCK0!" You choked through loud sobs. Suddenly he remembered. Hugging you so much tighter.</p><p>"I felt unwanted. I've always been glass. And like they say in my favorite song, 'you never notice glass until it's broken.'" He mumbled shakily, his voice kinda choked up. That's new.</p><p>"But I've been tapping the glass waiting for somebody to wave back for so long..." you sobbed. Shaking violently trying to hold back the tears. Silent was the room.</p><p>Nobody spoke.</p><p>Until a moment passed of sobs.</p><p>"Y/N, would you miss me?" </p><p>"Of course i would miss you...." you sniffles, burying your face deeper into his whiskey scented shirt.</p><p>"Your the only one." He chuckled dryly. You clenched you face. Snuggling your face against him to a point he moved from stroking your hair to hugging you back. Shaking himself. As if horrified.</p><p>"NO! Everyone would miss you! Please-" you turned back from sniffles to full sobs again. The two of you stayed silent, you crawled from the chair and sat in his lap on the hospital bed where he sat cris-cross applesauce. You continued hugging him and crying into his shirt. </p><p>"You were the only one there for me. I'm glad I have you." He mumbled. The sadness of this moment was almost sitting in the air, preventing happiness.</p><p>"Never do That again." You snarled. </p><p>"Never." Agreement as his response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Rain Will Worsen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MorsCult/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raindrops fell on your shoulders. You sat, curled up and rain-drenched, on a park bench located a few blocks from your parents house. They had kicked you out 3 days ago for having a lesbian for a best friend. You and Lovell had been friends since preschool. You couldn't just leave her! Lovell had tried to break connections for your safety. You wouldn't have it. And now, you were away from a toxic family, and still had your friend! Though... nowhere to go... Lovell was unable to allow you shelter in her house due to a toxic family of her own.</p><p>"Hey are you okay there?" Somebody asked. Sounding tuff. You wiped stray tears and raindrops from your eye (no idea which was which.) and looked up at the man.</p><p>"Just taking a break to relax." You lied, not wanting to bother this... the man had a mask. He seemed the quiet type. Maybe even unintentionally creepy.</p><p>"Well, your crying." Growled lowly. Sitting down beside you. As he did not have an umbrella, the two of you sat, being hit by the gentle raindrops.</p><p>"There is no need to worry for an oddball stranger like me." You responded. </p><p>"I feel like it." He snapped back. Okay not the nicest man. </p><p>"Why though....?"</p><p>"You must be that Y/N person." He changed the subject smoothly.</p><p>"How do you know this, sir?"</p><p>"You were in the paper. 2 or so days ago. Somebody named Luperca or something wrote it to raise awareness for homophobia." He rambled. Almost sounding partially uninterested. Luperca! Of course Lovell's sister could somehow help! She was indeed a journalist. You muttered a thankful payer under your breath.</p><p>"So you ran away from your family for something that wasn't your fault?" He added, causing you to look back at him.</p><p>"Well yeah, I wasn't just gonna lose my best friend! I believe in love, and thanks to my childhood... I could tell they didn't love me," You huffed. Staring into the distant misty rain.</p><p>"Are you religious?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." You responded. Having grown up in a Christian household.</p><p>"Well If it makes you feel better the chapter in the Bible that says 'man shall not lay with man' Actually was meant to say, 'man shall not lay with boy.' It was incorrectly translated. It wasn't against gays, but pedophiles." He mumbled. Seeming to be taking a liking to you.</p><p>"That actually really does make me happy." You responded.</p><p>"Well since you seem respectful enough I could allow you shelter in my home. Help you get a job, and then you could head off to live in an apartment for the time being." He murmured, looking to your side, where two perfectly packed suitcases were. It was very kind of your parents to at least help you pack to leave. Despite it looking like you packed for Hogwarts!</p><p>"I'm merely a stranger!" You raised your eyebrows in amazement, "You have no need to help me! I don't even know your name!"</p><p>"My name is Mors, now that you DO know my name, come. I'm sure my family will highly enjoy your presence." He stood up, tall and proud.</p><p>"I- this is very kind Mr. Mors." You Hummes nervously, pulling your bags behind you. Causing him to take one. </p><p>"Lucky You, im not usually this kind." He joked. Making you giggle. It was hard to understand his expressions with the mask on. </p><p>"Now come, we don't have any time to waste. As the rain will only get worse from here." He gestured for you to follow. A path you would soon love to walk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Loud Sounds, My Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Z00zy/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Another request for the kind Lpsrockstars07! I love this one and it's cute so rEeEee)</p><p> </p><p>You, G0z, Morgenne and Z00zy had decided that evening to go to the fireworks show. Despite the horror Z00zy felt from loud noises. Perhaps he  felt like he wanted to be brave.</p><p>The four of you had finally set up on a hill distant from other people. As Morgenne crated a very cold aura. And others were not as used to it as you. </p><p>"Guys I brought CHICKENNNNNNN STRIPPPS!" Screamed the overly enthusiastic G0z. As dawn was falling slowly. Allowing for the firework show to begin in moments.</p><p>"F**k Your chicken strips!" Morgenne barked in response.</p><p>"Awwww well I brought fruit salad too." G0z huffed. And very quickly, Morgenne took the fruit salad. Guess she truly was a fruit salad queen. </p><p>"Ew tastes like cool aid." She said.... still eating the fruit. You giggled. Uleanra had put cool aid on it.</p><p>You turned your head to Z00zy, who was sitting calmly, though his calmness seemed forced and shaky.</p><p>"Hey Z00zy you okay?"</p><p>"Yes completely and utterly calm!" Z00zy forcefully responded.</p><p>"Okay... hungry?" You asked. Fiddling with the picnic basket.</p><p>"Uh- no." He responded, like a child avoiding trouble. </p><p>"Okay! Well is it okay I cuddle you in a non romantic way?" You asked, honestly nervous. You didn't like loud sounds. Just as he used too. And Z00zy was good at cheering people up...!</p><p>"Uh s-sure-" he blushed, "I don't mind!" At this you picked up one of the blankets Morgenne brought. Wrapping it around you two and hugging him tight. He smiled stupidly. Weird. But silly! He still seemed horribly nervous though. </p><p>A missile-like object shot violently into the sky from a distant field. The object bursting into an explosion of light. A loud popping thud following it. The first firework. You yelped and his further against Z00zy, who, was noticeably shaking, and whimpering. It made sense now. He wanted to seem brave... but why?</p><p>The second burst of light flew upwards. Z00zy finally snapped, hugging you back, and tearing up. </p><p>"Z00zy? You don't have to act brave..." you muttered through your whimpers.</p><p>"Wimps." Morgenne said from the opposite side of the picnic blanket.</p><p>"I wanted you think think I got braver." He cried. Burying himself against you. The two of you so cuddled up it was adorable.</p><p>"You don't need to be brave, we can be wimpy together." You said, yelping as another firework, a nice shade of blue, was set off. </p><p>"W-Well if we die..."</p><p>"Z00zy we aren't gonna die."</p><p>"B-BUT IF WE DO, I love you." He said, holding the blanket around you two, making you seem like a lump.</p><p>"Aw, Z00zy I love you too..." </p><p>Another firework was set off. Making you two stiffen. Though relaxing at the realization there was somebody so close. RIGHT there to help. After that, the two of you were calm. Knowing that if anything happened, you had eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. I’m Honored Sir!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noli</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An amber sun stayed bright on the horizon. Fading away as night fell forward. To replace the glittering yellows and reds of the sunset with dark and romantic blue and black. With sprinkled stars of distant galaxies. Perfectly seen from your small bedroom window. As a worker at the castle of Noli, your job was to attend his parties to stop drama, help Noli with paperwork, etc. Most of the major jobs nobody else would want to do. As a reward, you got to live in the castle for easy contact!</p><p>A small knock sounded from the other side of your door. Standing up from the canopy bed, you walked to the door. Not before taking a moment to realize the details of the room.</p><p>The walls were gentle sea blue. Painted over with murals of waves and old Stories. Such as the story of the selkie, and the sirens. Many interesting stories told through paint. The ground was a dark blue/brown wood. And on the left side of the room was your bed, with a chest at the foot. And on the right of the room, the whole wall was a window. In order to see the wonderful sunsets. There was also a closet on the back wall, (the painted stories seemed to continue into it,) and a desk beside the closet door.</p><p>Finally you opened the door. </p><p>"Took you long enough you daydreamer!" A skinny and tall woman spoke. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. And a serious face. Brown eyes that commanded respect with every glance, and a mouth that could only smile the tiniest smile of respect. The head maid.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean to take so long." You bowed. She opened her mouth to speak, probably to say some sort of job she needed you to do, but somebody strolled behind her. </p><p>"Now now, daydreaming is wonderful isn't it. You get to create lands you'll never really live, you get to imagine." The tall, misty man spoke. </p><p>That was king Noli. Not just a king, but an actual GOD. And you had the honor of working as such a loyal worker in his castle! Due to doing such major jobs around the castle, you also talked to him a good amount. But always about work stuff. Still it made other workers jealous at times. Mainly the heavily crushing people.</p><p>"I do enjoy writing and daydreaming." You giggled In response to the king Noli.</p><p>"Ah! Your highness, don't you have things to do?" The head maid stammered. </p><p>"I never get time to do things of my own wish unless throwing a party. I can do these things later. Go on and take a break yourself," Noli commanded. The head maid nodded and scrambled off. Thus allowing Noli to turn to you, who was still standing in the doorway of your room.</p><p>"It's nice to have a conversation not about work with you, L/N." He smiled softly. Peering behind you and to the right. At your window.</p><p>"Uh you can come in and look at the sunset." You offered. He jumped slightly, then nodded. </p><p>"Right of course..." he responded, allowing you to gently tug his arm and lead him inside. Standing in front of the wall, and watching the wonderful reds and purples, pinks and greens... calm shades of color one would take huge inspiration from. </p><p>"You have a beautiful view...." he mumbled. Distracted heavily by the beautiful colors.</p><p>"Feel free to come down and watch it with me whenever you decide to take a break around the time of the sunset!" You offered. This was the king- you had to do your best to not mess up!</p><p>"I'll have to put hanging out with you on my schedule. I enjoy your company." He closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction. </p><p>"Y-you don't have to do that!" </p><p>"Nonsense! I'm doing what I want to do. Plus I know you are a lonely person. I want us both to evolve our personalities through friendship. I will see you tomorrow." Noli spoke. Walking out the door before you could respond. Leaving you to wonder about what he had just said. </p><p>What an honor!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Smile With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G0z</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Another request for the wonderful lpsrockstars07! I love writing what people want to see! Anyways, Enjoy!!!!!!!!)</p><p>You hadn't been the same since that one day.</p><p>You had been sick, stuck in bed. Your best friend G0z had stayed by your side and helped you heal. The day you had fully healed, something was so off about you. A week later you had gone to the doctor. Being even more odd when you came back.</p><p>None of the other circus members bothered you about it, or even tried to do anything.</p><p>But G0z wanted the best for you. Never would he allow you to feel like you had nobody to talk to.</p><p>And so, G0z decided to try and help you out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"HeyYyYyyYyYYyyyYyy Y/N my lovely friend who I love so much!" G0z chirped, sitting beside you. You had been hiding out on the couch in the doctors office at the circus. Not even bothering to munch on the cookies or donuts Sn00tz always brought to the office.</p><p>"What do you want G0z, it's obvious your trying to get something out of me." You muttered blandly. Staring into the partially opened door of one of the hospital rooms. The chemical smell drifting from that very room was a bit bothersome.</p><p>"Everyone is worried! Your acting really weird lately." G0z frowned. Tapping his chin in thought.</p><p>"Why should you care?"</p><p>"Y/N your my bestest best bestie and I love and care about you!" </p><p>"Well I'm fine and it doesn't matter!" You snapped, causing G0z to flinch in worry and surprise. Looking so hurt by how you were acting.</p><p>"Oh gosh- G0z I didn't mean to scare you..." you sighed, patting his shoulder to calm him.</p><p>"It's okay! I just hope you can talk to me!" He smiled chirpily. He always was the type to find the good in everything.</p><p>"Since your so persistent, and because I love you, I'll tell you..." you sighed, G0z quickly pulled his legs to his chest, making an 'im listening' face.</p><p>You began to explain, "Okay so I started feeling kinda sad. And I wasn't feeling so happy anymore. I went to the doctor and he diagnosed me with depression. I just felt so broken down after that. It's been hard to keep stable lately." </p><p>"AwwwWwW I get it! In fact I can really help. I had really bad depression as a kid, probably due to my hands." G0z held up his hand, reminding you he had six fingers on each hand, "so I've dealt with this all in the past. I can surely help!" He smiled. </p><p>"G0z your too nice for your own good."</p><p>"Y/n your more amazing then you realize!"</p><p>The two of you giggled, it had been a good while since you had felt this kind of happiness. Even if it was faint. You trusted G0z to help you, because even if he thought your 'love' was just super duper close friend love, you truly loved him. And would do anything to make him happy.</p><p>And what he wanted? He wanted you to be happy. Because when you were happy, So was he.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demon boy-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Shortest chapter yet! Inspired by somebody saying spider!)</p><p>"REEeEeE" you heard the screaming of your purple Rthro boyfriend from the kitchen. Upon entering the room, he was standing on the table, screaming, and holding a knife.</p><p>"Demon what the hell..." you murmured, you lifted your foot to take a step forward, but Demonboy screeched,</p><p>"NO DONT STEP FORWARD LE EPIC EPICGAMES SPIDER COULD ATTACK YOU!" He screeched, throwing the knife at a small black speck. Though missing. </p><p>"It's just a spider." You mumbled. Walking up to it. Picking up the small thing, and throwing it out the window. This made Demon scream louder.</p><p>"DEMON SHUT UP."</p><p>"NO! IM DEMONBOY! I SCREAM ALL I WANT! THE POODER HAS INFECTED YE AND YER GUN DIE." He said, falling off the table with a huge crash.</p><p>As Demonboy had said, you dropped dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Ruin The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uleanra</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Short chapter! And a goodbye to Uleanra... enjoyyyy!)</p><p>"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" You screamed, Uleanra was eating a huge tub of kool aid. As Alone Traveler had gone away, leaving you in charge while Alone was off was doing work. Uleanra held up a paper reading,</p><p>'I CAN ALREADY HEAR VOICES!'</p><p>You sat in a chair beside his, where he had been sitting at the  kitchen table. Coughing up some kool aid, he began to giggle almost silently. This you joined in. He held up another paper,</p><p>'How long will he be gone?'</p><p>"About a month!" You estimated, twiddling your thumbs into front of you on the table. He nodded and smiled.</p><p>He quickly wrote something down,</p><p>'Then I get a month to try and kiss you without Alone getting mad at me! THIS IS A JOKE!' He blushed, </p><p>"Aw Just ask me." You responded. He shook his hands in alarm, trying to claim it was all a joke.</p><p>"No Uleanra! Please?" You pouted, he turned his head confused, almost asking,</p><p>'Why would you want that?' Though he sighed, picking up a paper, writing, then showing it to you.</p><p>'Y/n, can I please ask to kiss you even though you shouldn't know I want too?'</p><p>"Of course Uleanra, I would love that, because I am romantically interested in you as a person." You said, leaving his confused. And taking that chance to lift his face to yours and gently press your lips to his. </p><p>He jumped slightly, though melting into the kiss. </p><p>He broke it and turned away, screeching quietly into his sleeves.</p><p>"Uleanra! Don't be shy! I wanted that!" You giggled. Hugging him softly. Secretly kind of wanting more.</p><p>He shook his head, mumbling? He was speaking at a very low volume.</p><p>"How bout you just keep eating your kool aid and forget I kissed you?" You said, standing up, but he stood too, grabbing you again, and giving you another kiss. You fell against his chest in surprise,  closing your eyes gently.</p><p> </p><p>"K I N K Y!" Selozar screamed.</p><p>Of course he couldn't help but mess it up, Uleanra stood up, put some Kool Aid in water, and chucked the cup at Selozar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Unhealthy Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mach</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mach im not sick!" You scoffed. Then sneezing. Yes, you were sick. But being sick would mean you couldn't do anything! You'd have to lay in bed... There was paperwork to do! Parkour to jump! Games to play! Shows to happen!</p><p>"Y/N, dear you have a fever, your sneezing, and are much more sluggish. What more evidence could I need?" He listed off, pacing back and forth on the wooden floor of the doctors office waiting room. Where he had managed to sit you down for a check.</p><p>"Well why does it matter! I'll get better!"</p><p>"Y/N I worry about you. As a friend, I help my friends." He huffed, picking up his cup of coffee. Which he had put down on the front desk.</p><p>"You sound like a worried boyfriend!" You scoffed. Curling your legs to your chest in the small wooden chair.</p><p>He lightly smirked, laughing a gentle, airy sound at your response, "then pretend I am."</p><p>"Ew I'm not pretending to date you!" You snarked with a sneeze.</p><p>"I take it you wouldn't date me then."</p><p>"Don't ask for honesty, Mach."</p><p>"Honesty please."</p><p>"I would totally date you. Your a hot brown haired doctor." You said jokingly, sneezing all kitten-like again.</p><p>"R-really?" He yelped, turning around and smiling dopily at you. </p><p>"Wow who knew doctor hot-stuff would like me."</p><p>Mach rolled his eyes, laughing softly, "oh shut up Y/N, let's just forget this okay?" </p><p>"Fine..." you mumbled. Not knowing how to actually ask him out. Despite really wanting to. </p><p>"Your sick, Let's get you to your room so you can sleep." He went serious again. Pulling you up from the chair. </p><p>"Okay Doctor hot-stuff." You joked. Not expecting him to get slightly flustered like that.</p><p>"Just come on." He sighed. Leading you off to the housing square in the circus.</p><p>"Mach can I have a piggy back ride?" You asked. Sighing again, he pulled you up onto his back.</p><p>"Your being oddly touchy." He murmured.</p><p>"I get touchy when somebody I love loves me." You shrugged, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>"'Somebody I love'? I'm honored."  He chuckled, "but let's focus on healing you," to this you sighed, drifting to sleep on his back. The cold night air not bothering you. For the warmth of Mach kept you calm and comfortable. </p><p>Mach murmured a small curse. Carrying you carefully down the wooden flight of stairs. And to your comfortable little home, in the housing unit.</p><p>He clicked open the door, into your kitchen. Every wall painted with murals. As you were the artsy type. Dropping you gently on the couch, he laid beside you. The feathery pillows supporting your head shifting slightly as the button-up shirt loving man laid.</p><p>You murmured slightly, shifting in your dreamy state. He wrapped his arms sneakily around you. Hoping not to awake your sleeping form. Once successful, he held you close. Murmuring some worthlessly lovely words.</p><p>With the small, mostly asleep response from you,</p><p>"Nighty night...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rust_010</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been exploring the sunken place for ages in order to find the portal to the town. Failing to find it.</p><p>Being there so long, you had caught rust's attention. </p><p>This was a private server, so nobody could join but a few friends of yours. But they had all gone to a party.</p><p>So when a second name popped on the players list, you screamed, jumping backwards. </p><p>It was obviously not somebody you knew.</p><p>BeeBee6</p><p>~Perspective Of: Newcomer.~</p><p>I have joined the singular person.<br/>I don't see many private servers. The game has nothing to do in it.</p><p>"Hi." I spoke, being undercover meant I had to act normal. I had to talk.</p><p>"Hello..." murmured the player. Examining me. They clearly were confused why I was able to join the game. Perhaps it would have been better if I just went for being myself.</p><p>Rust.</p><p>"Who are you?" The Person asked. I looked at the menu a moment, this persons name was (username). Note taken.</p><p>"Bee." I said simply. I needed to attempt to hide the clues.</p><p>"How did you join a private server?"</p><p>"I just pressed play and joined." I responded. This person clearly was suspicious!</p><p>"Roblox must have glitched... want to help me find the farm place...?" They asked. Still wary of my being.</p><p>"Sure!" I responded quickly, beginning to walk mindlessly across the empty white field. Feeling the soft petals of dust that shifted around us. I had to pretend I had no idea where the meadows portal was.</p><p>A long while passed of odd small talk between us. They were actually very interesting and amusing to speak to. Very new to be honest. </p><p>I had pretended to obviously find the portal. And directed the player to come. The player who I now learned was named... Y/N. A name that I enjoy the sound of saying.</p><p>"So Bee, looks like we made it." Y/N rambled, stepping slowly across the grass yard of a house. Rusted and moss covered. Time takes its toll.</p><p>"Yeah- where too first?" I asked. Again, mindlessness is key.</p><p>"Let's start with finding codes." They began walking. And quickly I followed. They had become less suspicious of me. </p><p>I'll really hate saying goodbye.</p><p>"See anything?" They asked. Shifting aside rocks and broken house rubble.</p><p>"Nothing." I said. Beginning to inch towards a house which held the computer. I was hoping they would follow.</p><p>Success! Y/N began to follow me. Asking where I was going. I lied. Saying I had played this once before and saw the computer there. They believed me.</p><p>I took their hand to pull them over a broken stair, as we traveled up the staircase. As I had left it, the computer laid perfectly still on the desk. No movement had fallen upon it's rusty keyboard.</p><p>Y/N quickly made their way past me and too the desktop. Opening every folder they found inside its digital storage. To no avail. They released the keys.</p><p>"I have to go, sorry Bee." They sighed. Giving me a small hug of goodbye. As I had suspected, I hated this. I didn't want to say goodbye. Because this bye was not good.</p><p>"Can I friend you on my main account?" I asked. This was a big step. They nodded. And quickly... I friended them on Rust. Then left the game. </p><p>They later had accepted my friend request. And I explained I was Bee. And offered them to take part in my creations.</p><p>Maybe there was no need to say goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Argue Until One Says Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuck0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Hello everyone! I'm not too proud of this chapter, despite the good plot idea, and I feel I could do much better. There is a chance I'll remake this! But anyways... enjoy!)</p><p>"You can at least talk to me for once can't you?" Yukc0 scoffed. You had refused to talk to him after a fight you had. And nothing was going well for him since. You were his world.</p><p>"Fuck off Yukc0!" You snarled, crossing your arms. The melodious tune of distant circus melodies rang through your head. The trees were well kept that misty spring. </p><p>"Just talk to me for once! Your being such an ass!" He snapped. Leaning against a tree just behind you. Where he had been standing.</p><p>"What if I just want nothing to do with you then?"  You yelled, turning to him in an angry sweep.</p><p>"Well maybe nobody does!" He yelled back. Not realizing what he said.</p><p>"FINE BECAUSE I DONT!" You didn't even stop to think. Stomping away. And hiding beneath a loose pipe. Sobbing to yourself away from sight.</p><p>How did this fight start?</p><p>-<br/>"Yukc0 leave me alone I feel sick."</p><p>"I'm worried for a loved one." He muttered, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Well leave me the hell alone."</p><p>"Try being nice for a change." He snarled.</p><p>"Then do it yourself, asshole!"<br/>-</p><p>After that worthless argument, you ran away from him. Hiding elsewhere to let out your anger.</p><p>Maybe the fight was worthless, but it hurt. You just wanted some alone time.</p><p>The sound of footsteps followed later. Curling deeper beneath the loose piping, you covered your head. Concealing yourself as best as possible from anybody who could arrive. Praying deeply it wasn't Yukc0.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>Shit it was Yukc0.</p><p>"Go away noob!" You yelled from the piping. He bent down beside it, peering at you from the cold air outside the pipe.</p><p>"Can't we just apologize for once?" He scoffed. Furrowing his eyebrows at the stupidity of the situation given.</p><p>"I'm not gonna say sorry to a jerk like you!" You responded. Yukc0 rolled his eyes. Growling under his breath. </p><p>"Y/N your too stubborn. I'm making an attempt with you, but you need to do the same." He murmured. sitting down in the grass outside the pipe.</p><p>"I'm not worth your damn attempts!"</p><p>"Y/N let me help you." </p><p>"No!"</p><p>"You Don't try to be a better person do you?" He yelled. Standing up and throwing down his circus frill, which he pulled off from around his neck. At this you had no response. </p><p>You weren't trying to be better... where you...?</p><p>Yukc0 didn't notice your silence, continuing to glare at you. </p><p>Finally, he went silent himself. Noting your silent state. </p><p>"Y/n?"</p><p>No response from you. You shakily stood up, latching onto him with tears in your eyes. You hugged him close.</p><p>The whole drama was so stupid. But you were lucky have him in your life either way. The two of you apologized. Realizing you both just needed to understand each others needs.</p><p>But you know,</p><p>Sometimes a fight can teach you to forgive and forget!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Two Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rust Trust</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I apologize! I bet the character is very off! This myth is new to me! But I had fun trying my best! Request by amberdella! Enjoy, my friendos!)</p><p>The crunching of distant leaves shattered the silence like glass. You had been laying beneath a tree in order to catch your breath. Being lost was tiring.</p><p>Perhaps this person could help out...</p><p>"H-hello?" You stammered, staring into the distant mist of the forest. A figure shifted forwards, Seeming the gentle, worried type.</p><p>"Oh gosh are you okay?" They walked over slowly. Seeming a bit twitchy. Odd even. </p><p>"Sorry, yes sir im okay, what Are you doing in a the woods?" You changed the subject. Standing hesitantly. As if a mere feather could knock you down.</p><p>"Oh I didn't expect this! I walk around the woods almost everyday, it's just a life to me." The man mumbled. He was average height, blue-silver haired and friendly eyed. </p><p>"I'm Lost." You sighed. He took a step forward to gently pat you on the back. Frowning in apology.</p><p>"That's too bad, if you can name your town I can probably lead you to the right path." He offered. Letting you go. </p><p>"It will suck to say bye to such a nice person." You admitted, giggling softly. The man smiled. Dusted a gentle rose pink on his snowy white cheeks.</p><p>"Im Uh, Rust_Trust. Or Trust, Or Rust, I don't mind in all honesty." He rambled nervously. Twiddling his thumbs. </p><p>"Trusty!" You yelped. Surprising him. </p><p>"Is that a nickname?" He asked, shifting a tuft of blue-white hair from his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah! I-if you don't mind. I'm Y/N by the way,"</p><p>"Y/N huh? A very fitting name for you!" </p><p>"Thanks Trusty!"</p><p>"Want me to l-lead you home?" He asked. Pointing his hand in a circle, spinning dramatically. Nodding, you explained the town, and told him the name.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Turns out you were more lost then you thought. The walk talking a long time. Feeling as if the two of you had walked in circles. Talking for maybe a few hours. </p><p>Finally you had made it to the edge of the forest. Him standing in the woods, and you standing in the town. Almost as if the two of you had been separated by a glass wall. Two worlds. Two people.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me Trusty." You muttered shyly. Feeling so bad to say bye to such a kind friend.</p><p>"No, thank you, Y/N. You were nice to me, but now it seems our worlds have split. Your going back to your life." He sighed. Looking at you as if you were an evanescent dream. As if you could fade away forever, right in front of him. </p><p>"I promise to visit!" You said, reaching your hand out, back into the forest. He smiled, taking your hand and shaking it. His skin was soft. Gentle. Letting you go, he began to step back, into the woods. Back to the world he knew. Allowing you to return to yours.</p><p>Until next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masqueraze</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I was gone for a while! To make up for this, two chapters! I will have to leave again next weak tho because I'll be on vacation ;-; but when I get back expect a bunch of chapters :&gt;)</p><p>"Look up, Y/N." Your best friend hummed. The two of you sat in a field. Staring up at distant planets on a beautiful night.</p><p>You two were only 9. But he came from a rich family, and you from a middle class family. Despite the nobility of his family, he always made time for you.</p><p>"Y/N are you gonna look up?" He asked. You nodded, looking up at a brightly glowing star in the distance. One anybody could notice if they searched for it.</p><p>"That's our Star, Okay Y/N?" He said. </p><p>"Masqy, why would we own a star?" You asked.</p><p>"Well, people.... my mom did this. When she didn't want to forget people. She would pick a star for them. And search for it every night. So she would remember them. Like a star for a loved one."</p><p>The star he picked seemed to shimmer ever more brightly at this. Despite it having no emotional ability, or hearing ability. It was almost as if it heard you, and loved what it heard.</p><p>___</p><p>It had been years since then. Now you were an adult. And Maskqueraze had moved away not long after he gave you your star. </p><p>Every night you searched the sky for it. Never seeing its glimmering pink-white-yellow mixes.</p><p>You sleepily stepped outside of your apartment with a chirpy step, pulling open the top of the mailbox.</p><p>There sat a single letter. Golden enveloped. Picking it up, you opened it. Expecting it just be pretty junk mail.</p><p>But the contents of the letter gave you a startle.</p><p>'Dear L/N,<br/>It has been requested you attend Maskqueraze's masquerade. A party hosted each year.<br/>Since you are a new guest, we are giving you a handwritten letter. Singular from the letters we usually print out, merely giving information on this years party.<br/>Masqueraze had asked us every year to add you to the list. We finally got you in. And found your address.<br/>We sincerely hope you can come, and information is attached.'</p><p>Wait, Masqueraze? He wanted to see you again? He threw parties? There was so much to ask. </p><p>The party claimed to be next week. In the state just next to yours. Meaning you could drive. The apparel was formal with a mask. </p><p>But one thought kept you up that night.<br/>'What if he doesn't really want to see me?'</p><p>_____</p><p>You made the trip. You had left on Monday, bringing everything you needed. Then on Monday night slept at a hotel. By Tuesday you had made it to the correct town. Frolicking around a carnival that had been there that day. On Wednesday, it was the day of the Masquerade. You had dressed up formally. In your best (Dress/Tux)</p><p>You stepped into the Roman architecture. The room was highly decorated. Almost like the ballroom you would see in a Disney movie. On an upper platform, with carved stairs leading up to it, some tables were set up. It was elegant. A place that seemed like a Brothers Grimm fairytale castle. Despite being more a Roman architect temple.</p><p>"Hello and welcome." Somebody greeted. As you realized you had paused at the door. This man was tall. Wearing a black suit and purple tie. A violet mask, and highly mysterious look. So familiar you wanted to punch yourself for not remembering. </p><p>"It seems your one of this years newcomers. Greetings. I have a feeling we have met." He greeted. A formal and confident man he was...!</p><p>"Uh- yes my name is Y/N. Y/N L/N." You greeted, almost even doing a gentle bow.</p><p>"Really? It's an honor to be reunited with you." He said, softer then before. This was Masqueraze wasn't it?</p><p>"Masqy?" You asked, nervous to say it.</p><p>"That is me, i truly missed you. It seems I've been reunited with the ones my heart follows. It's been too long." He murmured, sounding truly sad. Though happy all the same. You couldn't speak after this, you were too teary. You wrapped your arms around him. Hugging him softly. And he hugged back almost immediately.</p><p>Time cannot stop love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. My fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Selozar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No stay back!" You screamed.</p><p>Your camp had been raided by a man with a sword. Who somehow managed to kill off all your teammates. And was now slowly advancing at you. </p><p>"I'm not gonna kill ya. Despite the bloodlust I feel at this second. No no, your MY property now. You were the last to live, and saw the death. Thus you work for me. Got it?" The murder man snarled. This was a horribly odd request. Probably even a stupid plan on his end. But he had killed everyone you knew and loved. He even had you pinned in the corner of a tent. This would be better then anything else you could do. If you said no, and left, you wouldn't be able to be financially stable without your friends. You'd probably lose your house. Since all 5 of you split the rent. You'd have to text your landlord to explain your disappearance. And that your not coming back.</p><p>"So?" The man asked.</p><p>"Checking the options, I don't have any other choice." You murmured.</p><p>"Good. Now follow." He commanded, leading you out the tent and deeper into the woods. Not before letting you scavenge all the bags of your friends, taking everything you could use. Clothing, necessities, everything that reminded you of them.  The man was even nice enough to comfort you while you cried. </p><p>As you walked, the amount of trees got slowly thinner. Until you reached a house. The mean opened the door. And there stood a smaller man.</p><p>(Uleanra will not be included. For obvious reasons.)</p><p>"My names Äezōre. But its Alone Traveler to you." The murder man said. Then pointing to the smaller one, "that's Selozar."</p><p>You waved shakily. Still sad and in shock after seeing the bodies of your friends.</p><p>"They Live here now." Murder man/Alone Traveler shrugged. Walking into another room. Which you dared not follow. Now it was just you and Selozar.</p><p>"Hi." You murmured.</p><p>"Hi...." Selozar replied. His voice was almost a whisper. </p><p>The two of you stood in silence. Before Selozar spoke up.</p><p>"I'm so sorry you had to come here..... I want freedom.... but now your trapped too....."</p><p>"No no- it's okay.... if i hadn't agreed to coming I wouldn't be able to support myself financially." You sighed. At the campsite you had messaged your landlord. Now having no signal to check for response.</p><p>Selozar fiddled nervously. Almost even sadly. </p><p>"I'll try to protect you...." Selozar murmured.</p><p>"Uh- from what?" You asked, curious now.</p><p>"Nothing-! N-nevermind-!" He panicked, running up the stairs, and leaving you to ponder.</p><p>Selozar wanted to protect you? </p><p>Was there danger somewhere out there?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Helping Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yukc0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(30k READS? Holy heck guys you've been a huge support! I can't believe I actually hit this milestone, thanks for everything, &lt;333333</p><p>Sorry this is so short! I wrote this and the next two chapters while on vacation! Where I still am! Enjoy!!!!)</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>You refused to exit your room.</p><p>Being locked up and alone,</p><p>Nowhere to go. Nothing to say.</p><p>But that evening you had let Yukc0 in.</p><p>—</p><p>"Why won't you leave your room?" He asked. </p><p>"Look, Yukc0 can I explain? I'm kind of suffering depression at the moment. I can't handle it. Any time I try to do anything it's messed up. I feel worthless, unwanted, everything hurts. I just can't leave. Ya know?" You admitted, spurring out your trapped up emotions.</p><p>"Y/N- look I may be snarky and unlikeable but I Promise i will help." Yukc0 responded, awkwardly patting you. He was not good with helping people with their problems. He also refused to vent to people, knowing it could be annoying to many. And because he didn't want to super openly share his problems. But at least he made an attempt to help others! Even if he refused to reach out for help when he needed it.</p><p>"Thanks Yukc0...." you sniffled, eyes reddened from large amounts of tears.</p><p>"But hey, sunshine helps with depression. And so does being with friends." Yukc0 said. Sounding calmer and sweeter than his usual gruff. </p><p>"You think that might help?" You asked hopefully. All you wanted was for your brain to create dopamine. </p><p>"I sure hope so. It's all we can really hope for." He sighed. Standing, he held out his hand to you. Your small fingers took his. Being pulled up onto your feet for the first time in a while. You were shaky.</p><p>"Woah- it's like teaching a baby to walk." Yukc0 teased. Catching you when you tripped. </p><p>"Oh shush I haven't walked in a while!" </p><p>"Sorry sorry Y/N, well come on. I know seeing your friends will really help you." Yukc0 smiled softly. Yeah he was off, but it was nice of him.</p><p>"Thanks Yukc0." </p><p>—</p><p>"So how did you find out you have depression?" </p><p>"I was just being normal- blah blah- I went to the doctor, and yep...." you rambled, "not the most interesting story."</p><p>"More interesting then Flamingo telling me about the bird he chased halfway through Bonita Springs Florida." Yukc0 scoffed. The two of you stopped on the large up-winding staircase. Comfortable silence.</p><p>"I love you." You muttered.</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"Nothing, Yukc0. Just saying I love birds."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Bloodshed and Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noli</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sorry for how long this took! I've been distracted with other things...) </p><p>"One more moment." Noli commanded.</p><p>On the battle field, to the left, stood Noli and his army. Men in suits of black metal. </p><p>On the right stood you and your army. </p><p>Friendship turned to warfare. </p><p>How?</p><p>You and Noli were best friends in childhood. When the kingdom split into 2 and began a war, you went to the rebel side to fight for the right to worship the wolf god. Noli wanted to keep peace among the kingdoms people, and joined the side trying to bring down the rebel groups. Putting you two against each other.</p><p>Battle broke out, both groups running forward, weapons in hand.</p><p>You ran through the grass, throwing a small shiv at an enemy. Hitting them direct in the opening of their shoulder armor. You dodged spell-craft and sword slashes, running towards the edge of the battle field.</p><p>"Where do you think your going?" Asked a deep, echoey Voice. Freezing, you turned. Making eye contact with Noli.</p><p>"To fight your foul goons." You scoffed in response.</p><p>The wind seemed to soften, the people seemed to freeze, the water stopped running and the clashing of steel seemed silenced.</p><p>As if time had stopped for you and him.</p><p>"My goons? I'm a general! We could have been on the same side of this! We could have stayed together!" He growled. Holding a heated blade to your face. Though he wouldn't dare hurt you.</p><p>"Religion is a right." You scoffed.</p><p>"Peace is a necessity!"</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Noli covered his eyes with his hands, and the rush of battle resumed. The flying of spells and the Clangs of swords which sounded like a child with pots and pans.</p><p>A child- who instead of fearing the warfare, could have been sitting in the kitchen cooking with their parents. If only the war never began.</p><p>Watching Noli, with regret, apology and pain, you turned away to return to the fight. To cause more bloodshed.</p><p>A blade, darkened steel shoved itself through your stomach from behind you. Coughing up a drop or 6 of blood, you watched the blood of your stomach drop down. Staining the grass a darkened red.</p><p>Noli had attacked.</p><p>Whether it had been the heat of battle or the panic,</p><p>It hurt him. So much.</p><p>"Noli- you- I knew you could do it." You whispered. Falling limp at the end of his sword.</p><p>Noli's eyes welled with tears. Dropping his sword and allowing you to fall down against the grass. </p><p>"Y/N- No- i- im Sorry please forgive me-"</p><p>...no answer.</p><p>"I'll see you in the afterlife." He whispered. Giving your hand one last touch. The coldness of your lifeless body sending a shiver down his spine. Then, off he went to fighting. He did not fear death anymore. Because when he died, he would see you... his love, once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. You’re Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuck Lloyd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being forced to attend parties was horrible. Your outgoing friends always dragged you places. This time, Your friends decided to walk off.</p><p>The building was very well decorated. Glass drinking glasses sat on circle tables. A food table stacked full with whatever food you would assume to find at a buffet.</p><p> </p><p>From your spot in a corner. Sat down and squished between the walls, you could see all your friends.</p><p>Connor and Key sat muttering to eachother. Key probably helping Connor with his major anxiety. On the other side of party, you two friends Calypso and Jay were making out. Gross. </p><p>Not walking to bother the two pieces of your puzzle of a group, you sat still.</p><p>This wasn't any normal adult party. No, this was an open-house party to celebrate the opening of a country club. There was no telling who could be watching from far far away.</p><p>"Are you okay, (Sir/Miss/Mx)?" Asked a new voice, somebody unknown to your mind. Unfamiliar, though, sweet voiced. A Shakespearian compliment for the owner of the voice would have been 'Thy voice is a gallant sweet-toned melody, you wafercake!'</p><p>"Im alright." You responded quickly.</p><p>____Chuck LLoyd____</p><p>Louyen had dragged me out to a party. I feared the judgement for my not-so-appealing-to-the-kids-appearance. She of course, supported me, And called me a beautiful man. She is a sweet girl.</p><p>I had been hanging around the outskirts, (walls) and pointing people in the directions of the bathrooms, food and such other places. Then I saw a person, sitting alone. In a corner. I decided to ask how they were. I have learned that loneliness hurts.</p><p>"Are you okay, (Sir/Miss/Mx)?" I asked. Hoping, Begging i would be able to make a friend. Sure, Albert, Adam and Jake were good friends but... There was room in my heart for more friends.</p><p>"I'm alright." They responded almost immediately. It made me wonder if i happened to be bothering them. I didn't wish to be a bother.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry. I shall head off to socialize." I spoke gently. Not wishing to further bother the young individual.</p><p>"Oh, did i sound mad...? I'm sorry sir, i just panicked." The person stood. Face to face with me. I took a moment to analyze their features. (H/L) (H/C) hair, with a kind of shine to it. (E/C) eyes that seemed to sparkle with a kind of sad, gentle gleam. </p><p>"Its alright, No need to apologize." He Smiled softly, "perhaps I can keep you company. I'm chuck. Chuck Lloyd."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Sorry Doesn’t Cut It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alone Traveller</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Swears and bad themes warning.)</p><p> </p><p>"I DIDNT FUCKING MEAN IT!" He yelled. Shattered glass on the ground from a window. And a pictures scattering the floor.</p><p>"ALONE! YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW CAN I FORGIVE THIS!" You sobbed, the flipped over couch was not a place you could sit anymore.</p><p>"You wouldn't talk to me!" He defended.</p><p>"Because... Alone, i love you, but i thought we weren't working. I started to like somebody else. I didn't have the heart to break up with you. I was scared." You choked through tears.</p><p>"Then try and listen to me. Listen to what I want for a change." He scoffed. Turning on his heels to face away.</p><p>"Alone- you refuse to tell me what you want!" </p><p>"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled.</p><p>"THEN ACT LIKE IT!" You yelled back, running upstairs, and picking up your pre-packed backpack. You sprinted past him, he struggled attempting to grab your sweater, his fingers slipping off the fabric, as you rushed out the door and into the deep forest. Leaving behind the one man who had been there for you.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>(SORRY ITS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;-;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Loyal Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr Mach</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Some backstory! Reader likes Mach, and wants him to smile! But Reader is dating Yukc0. Yukc0 and Reader are distant, but Reader is scared to break up with him!)</p><p> </p><p>"Smile please, Doctor!" You chirped, sitting beside the one and only Dr. Mach. Who you had tried to get to smile every day. Despite his refusal.</p><p>"I do not wish to do so," He replied plainly.</p><p>"I haven't seen you smile in years. It's so obvious it's fake." You murmured. Looking down.</p><p>"There is not reason to smile."</p><p>"What do you want that will make ya smile?"</p><p>"What I want is unclaimable." He responded dryly, "tis best you forget it."</p><p>You shook your head, annoyed. </p><p>"No! I'm going to see you smile. In response, he sighed. Sitting with his back straight.</p><p>"Why don't you smile anyways, Mach?" You attempted to make contact with his dreamy, sad-glazed eyes.</p><p>"I am in love. And that person, loves somebody else. They don't seem happy with that person, but I am afraid to admit I do indeed love them with all my heart. I've even distance myself from them." He sighed, </p><p>"Mach.... I know you don't like that I'm dating Yukc0, but you just indirectly confessed to me."</p><p>"Yes.... that's correct.... I- I guess I did. You don't hate me do you? Y/N?"</p><p>"Anyone who hates somebody for getting a weight off their chest such as love is a jerk," You soothed, "I am unhappy with Yukc0, but I don't have the courage to break up with him. He needs me. And I'm afraid," you murmured. </p><p>"I don't want to force you to cheat." He choked, shaking, "you take your time."</p><p>"Mach... Just know I do like you that way. I just am with Yukc0 and can't express it." </p><p>"You'll gain the courage some day, Y/N. And until then... Ill wait like a loyal dog."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Albert The Third Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chuck Lloyd/Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Hey y'all! A short meeting Chuck Lloyd chapter!  I'd like to thank DarKawiiYT for literally spamming my notifications with comments and stuff, really made my day! XD now, ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY THE STORY!)</p><p>"Chuck Lloyd, meet Y/N, L/N!" Albert cooed. A chirpy man of which one wouldn't wish to harm.</p><p>"Hello." Chuck greeted. Uncomfortable with meeting somebody new so out of the blue. Though, Albert had promised it would be a wonderful friendship.</p><p>"H-Hi...." You murmured. Shy as you were.</p><p>Alarmed by your shyness, Chuck took the initiative and decided to start conversation, as good ol Albert wandered mindlessly into the bathroom.</p><p>"You are Y/N, correct? Wonderful to meet you," </p><p>You nodded. Flicking your head to the left to move some hair away. Similar to what The Sacred Riana does.</p><p>He smiled softly, eyes half lidded in a peaceful, apologetic and unable-to-not-smile expression.</p><p>"I'm no danger, dear." He murmured. Reaching out his hand in a welcoming motion.</p><p>You took it. His hand was much larger then your small hand. Though the match was almost perfect In a way.</p><p>The two of you shook hands. Completely ignoring the fact Albert was in the kitchen smacking his head with a pasta colander. </p><p>"You promise you won't hurt me...?" You asked, looking up to him.</p><p>"I would never," He promised. You smiled, twiddling your thumbs nervously. </p><p>"I trust you sir. It's wonderful to meet you!" You smiled.</p><p>Chuck smiled, nodding his head towards the kitchen. </p><p>"Perhaps we should find Albert." He spoke.</p><p>"Oh- yes yes right!" You yelped. The plush green couch to your right, door behind you. And hall leading off to... elsewhere. directly to your left.</p><p>"Yeah- let's stop him."  You added, running into the kitchen. Chuck watched, planning to follow after.</p><p>"What am interestingly individual person." Chuck murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. His Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SaintDas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Hello! This chapter hits me really hard inside, so i suggest being careful about what you say.  Hope you enjoy this chapter! :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; ENjoy!!!!)</p><p> </p><p>"Everything will be okay," Saint promised. You wiped gentle tears from your eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for coming to you in this state, Mr. Das, its just i cant really stay in the house when my brother is home and...yelling.... and...." You murmured.</p><p>You, a young (Man/Woman/Individual) lived with your helicopter parent mom and dad. And two brothers. Felix and James. James wasn't the smartest guy. He was of age 18. And had the disgusting habit of weed. He was kicked out of highschool for skipping too many classes, and despite your parents best attempts to prevent it, he would come home high every day. He would skip school to go use this work money on weed and vape juuls. He would play music very loud every night, despite your parents, you and Felix just wanting quiet. And he would argue, night after night with your mom and dad. About this highschool diploma, his persistent usage of weed no matter the punishment he was given last time, and every other thing. Every night you heard his violent screaming, not allowing your parents to get a word in. And his 90% swear word vocabulary. </p><p>James messed you up. SaintDas was your only friend, luckily he lived near. Allowing you to run to him when Jack came home and skipped another Advisory. Or did Pot, ect. To avoid all the screaming, and avoid seeing your lovely mother cry. Which she had been doing so much more often. Every time... it was James fault.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/N, its going to be just fine. I'm here. And remember? Hes on his last year of school. Next year, he can move out." Saint soothed, putting his arm around you. The two of you sat on a nice Birchwood bench. A nice spot where flowers were almost always in bloom, rain or snow.</p><p>"He skipped too much class, he cant get a proper graduation. Or even a degree. He has to get the lower version of the diploma, which i forgot the name of." You grumbled in response, "He has to stay with us another year if he wants to get the full thing."</p><p>"He is 18, Couldn't he move out?" Saint asked,</p><p>"That's what we want to do. My mom just doesn't even want to see his face anymore." You sighed. Saint didn't respond. Plucking a flower from the patch beside the bench, he stuck it in your (H/L) (H/C) hair. </p><p>"But he isn't you, Y/N. You cant let his actions affect how you are as a person. Your a(n)(Handsome/Beautiful/Appealing) person. And i don't want somebody else's mistakes to change you. Your potential, or your personality. Okay?" </p><p>Giggling, you wiped a few more stray tears from your eyes,</p><p>"It wont happen," You vowed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Her Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emmett Cult</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(WARNING; THIS CHAPTER HIGHLY ENFORCES THE ROMAN CHATHOLIC RELIGION. IF YOU DISLIKE THAT, FEEL FREE TO SKIP! QwQ)</p><p>(I know I said this chapter would be a Yukc0 x Reader, but I'm working in making that one a chapter I can really be fond of! Since the requestor is a great friend and the plot is very good, and I want it to be a good story! Now go in and enjoy :&gt; )</p><p>~~~</p><p>"And so," Emmett spoke, putting a bible down on the pedestal, "We now have the closing song, page 167," </p><p>The singer began to sing the melodic song, and the piano player swept his hands on the keys, creating a melody which perfect matched the lady's elegant singing. The people began to stand. Genuflecting outside their pew, then creating a long line within the isle of the church. Reaching up to the raised area where the church-activity went. The line continued to get smaller, until you were at the front.</p><p>"Body and Blood of Christ." Morscult said blandly. </p><p>"Amen" And with that response, he put the small piece of bread in your hands. Not liking the idea of wine, you skipped. Like you had done since you were a child. Then gently sweeping away to your pew, almost tripping.</p><p>The services lasted only a little while longer. One more prayer was said, and then everyone was sent out. </p><p>Though there was a small cubby-shape room off to the side of the church-room entrance. It held two tables displaying an array of candles. Along with sticks there to help light candles up. This was to pray for the dead. Between it, there was a small isle leading up to a kneeling bench, and a statue of a saint. Which, you were never given the name of. Could be Saint Valentine, but you would never know.</p><p>You walked to the candles, the gentle glow emitted from the tiger-orange flames. Which licked at the side of the small candle cups. Wanting to climb like every flame does.</p><p>Taking a small wooden stick, you picked a candle, and poked it with the stick. Causing it to light like a small torch. Then you pressed the flame to a wick of a different candle. Giving it life, and the torch-stick died.</p><p>Everyone now had gone. It was just you, and the statue. You walked hesitantly, almost shakily up to the kneeling Bench, and kneeled before the statue woman.</p><p>Why was something you did every Sunday always so hard?</p><p>Muttering a small, lifeless prayer, you stood again, turning around to see Emmett just a foot or two away.</p><p>"L/N. You come here every Sunday, and light a flame." He spoke, chin lifting with a stance with a commanding air.</p><p>"I know sir." You shook uncomfortably where you stood. Your whole life at this church, and you never spoke to him.</p><p>"May I ask why?" He looked down at your slightly shorter frame, and it was now clear he was standing a bit closer.</p><p>Your face was painted gentle pink at the realization of your lack of attention to small movement and detail.</p><p>"Well... when I was baptized, my godmother died that very day. When I was three. Since we waited to do it and all. That's all there really is too it, Emmett sir."</p><p>Emmett raised an eyebrow. "So long loyal to the dead. Must have been a VERY special lady," Emmett spoke, eyes half lidded. A more gentle expression on his face. A kind of lopsided smile to match.</p><p>"Yes sir, Emmet. My aunt did amazing things." </p><p>"I'll leave you too your memories." He smiled, giving a small singular pat on the shoulder, then crossing his arms behind his back and turning away. You stood frozen where you were as he walked away, at the bottom of the 2-step staircase to enter the candle-room he looked back at you one last time. Then walked off to who knows where.</p><p>You picked up your bag and rushed out of the church and across the street, to your favorite restaurant, ridgeveiw grill.</p><p>Maybe food could help you understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>